This is Life
by DivergentMia
Summary: No war fanfic after Tris is accepted into Dauntless there is no war. A fluffy fanfic with drama, romance, and heaps of other stuff that will suprize you, in Tris's life in Dauntless
1. Chapter 1

**HI, this is my first Divergent fanfic so hang in there and just continue reading because I promise it's worth reading. I might be rusty at first but pleae follow on reading.**

**This takes place during chap 33 of divergent and continues on.**

**Enjoy!**

Tris POV

(**from book)**

_I try to get Tobias alone after the ranking are announced but the crowd of initiates and members is too thick, and the force of their congratulations pulls him away from me._

_I decide to sneak out of the dormitory after everyone is asleep and find him, but the fear landscape exhausted me more than I expected, so soon enough I drift off too._

I eventually wake at what I think is about 11:30. I decide to see Tobias in his apartment. I put on some shoes and make m way out of the dormitory.

" Where are you going?" Christina asks.

" Going to Four's Apartment" I reply

" Oh Ok" She Says " but I expect an explanation about you two"

"Fine" I say as I walk to Tobias' place.

I knock on the door to hear some music in Tobias' place.

"Come in" He says " I'm in the gym"

I walk to the Gym to see Tobias Bench pressing (**A/N Is Bench pressing a word)**

" How the heck Do you do that" I say to him

"After initiation I Decided that I should keep fit and I taught myself to bench press** (A/N Is that right grammar?) **Do you want to learn?" He says

" I'll Try but I'm Weak" I reply

He gets up and motion me to get on the chair. I sit down. Tobias walks over to the corner of the room and gets the smallest, lightest weight he had.

" why do you Even have that? you don't even use it" I Say

" You have to start on a light weight then get heavier, This is about 9Kg" He says putting the weights on the bar and placing it on the holder. He kneels down behind my head

"Ok all you need to do to start is to bring it up off the holder and if it's too heavy put it down" He Tells me as I bring the weight up. It was fairly heavy but since training it's manageable.

" Ok how's that" Tobias Asks me

" It's ok" I reply

" right, now start bench pressing" He tells me

I start and I can manage the wait, after about 20 Presses I stop to have a drink.

" can I have a drink?" I ask

" sure I'll get you one" Tobias says then walk out of the room to the kitchen. I get up to look around. I see a treadmill then next to it a cross trainer. I walk to the treadmill and put it on 20Km/PH. I start running I run for about one Kilometer when Tobias comes in with a drink.

" How fast are you going?" Tobias asks me

" about 20 Km a hour" I Reply

" that's way faster than I can go" He Replies

" Oh come on, You're the legendary Four" I say

" Yeah but I'm not that legendary when it come to running." He says

" Ha, Ha funny so running isn't you're Forté you can bench press 50Kg , That's slightly less than I weigh." I joke.

" wait you weigh little over 50 Kg, I weigh at about 90kg" He says " My girlfriend's light"

"Get used to it" I say "Anyway I didn't come here to learn to bench press or to run I came here to be with you"

" Oh ok Want to watch a movie I was waiting to watch it with you it's supposed to be really funny, It's called Blended" He syas (** Ligitimately, The movie was the first that came to mind )**

" I've heard of it, apparently Chris and Will went to see and it was really good. So yeah lets watch it" I say.

We sit down to watch it we sit on Tobias' couch and put on the movie. About half way Tobias leans down to kiss me, I kiss back he put his hands on my waist and I put my hands around his neck sliding into his hair. I pull away just when the movie starts to get funny and I crack up.

"what's so funny, has your makeup got on my face" He says

" are you even paying attention to the movie?" I ask

" No, I'm looking at you cause you're beautiful" He tell me

" Well look in a mirror because you're extremely smoking hot" I say

" Well, Id love to believe you but you're still better looking than me" He says.

I don't know what to say all I can think of is kissing him, So I do.

" What kind of answer to a compliment is that" He Asks

" Your Favorite" I say

" You Know me too well" He says just as the movie ends. I look at the clock on the wall to see it's 2:00am.

" I should go , But before I leave I want to tell you that: 1 I'm going to move in with you if that's ok and 2 I love you." I say

" well you know what I approve with you moving in. plus there 's an extra bedroom here." He says

"But…" I say

" Just kidding ,plus this is a one room apartment" He replies before I give him one last kiss goodbye.

**Ok so how did I go please tell me and what do you think of the fluff. Too much not enough.**

**Ps I'll try to minimize A/N's as much as possible.**

**Love you all, Mia xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI all **

**So i've chose to write my chapters in a notebook so I can distribute them out faster **

**Thanks mia**

Tris POV

From Tobias' place I get back to the dorms, It's about 3:00am in the morning when I get back to the dormitory.

I come in to see Will and Chris sitting on my bunk just staring at me like Im a whole new person.

" how was Four?" Asks Christina

"fine" I reply

"so what did you do?" Christina Asks

" Promise not to laugh" I say

Christina nods

" so first he taught me how to bench press 9Kg, It was fairly easy- Except he does like 40Kg Weights so I am fairly pathetic. Then we watched Blended- You know the movie you thought was great." I say

" Sounds Fun But first I have a Question" Christina asks

" What is it" I say

" So how did you and Four get together?" asks Christina

" Do You remember the night when we just got tattoos and I went to see Four?" I ask. And Will and Christina nod. Well he took me into his fear landscape then he took me to this seluded place in the chasm and kissed me." I say

"Oh Right" Says Christina "because every guy shows a girl he like all his fears then kisses her"

"She woke me up just to tell me that you were going to see Four"

Will Interupts Grumpily

"Really Chris!" I say Unimpressed

"No Really, Chris woke me up and forced me to stay awake until you explained" Will says

"Ok well that's good, I'm going to sleep now it'll probably be a late night at Four's tomorrow" I say "FYI I'm Going to live with him!"

"Great" I hear Christina vaguely as I doze off.

I wake to Christina shaking me violently.

"Wakeup up Tris!" She says

I open my eyes and say " What?"

"Four's outside and I told him That you would get dressed then see him." Says Christina.

" Ok I'll wear something nice" I say

" You have learnt well apprentice" she replies as I walk to the shower.

Once I'm showered put on a tight shirt that goes up just above my knees and a black midrift then I put on my boots.

When I walk out I see Tobias Facing the opposite direction than me. I are you sure your old faction would approvewalk up to him and wrap my arms aroundhis waist and he turn s to see me, but I prevent abgreeting by kissing him. The Kiss became kisses and the kisses became more heated. I was enjoying it until we were interrupted by Eric.

"Ahghem **(A/N attempt of him clearing his throat) **so I hear the rumors are true. The legendary Four has been sleeping with an initiate" He says

" yo" and you have a problem with that. Plus she isn't a intiate anymore." Tobias Growls

" and I care" Eric says

" maybe I care what people say about my girlfriend" says Tobias

Eric looks at me then says " are you sure your old faction would approve?"

"What do you mean" I say

" you sleep with your boyfriend and show a good lot of skin! Would Abnegatio. Approve?" Eric says

"you're right abngation was my old faction. It was a pleasure ta lking to you" I say , then I grab Tobias's hand and walk to the cafeteria

when we get to the cafeteria Tobias and I decide to sit on our own. We sit at the back of cafeteria at one of the booths. We sit down at the booths and have our breakfast.

"so what job are you going to choose" Tobias asks

" well I'm going to train initiates like you and work in the tattoo parlour with Tori" I answer

"ok, you look good today Tris but I don't know how you're going to be able to move everything into my apartment in a sexy skirt like that" Tobias says

"I do the impossible" I say winking at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi im literally writing this straight after chapter 2 so yeah**

**Please follow on InstaGram – Divergent._.Mia**

**Ily**

That afternoon my small amount of belonging are moved into Tobias' Apartment and Chris had insisted on taking me shopping.

She said 'if we get enough we wont have to go shopping for ages'. I took that as a gift from the gods so I went.

Shopping with Christina Knocks you out, after 2 hours I had bought:3 pairs of shoes, 2 dresses , 5 shirts and 2 pairs of long pants. IN ONLY 2 HOURS! Christina and I were currently looking at skirts. I insisted on buying only one and I won the argument! I bought a deep red one with black around the hem. WE went to the next shop – Mens Clothing. Tobias asked if I could get him some new shirts and some new pants, so I did and I moved on.

Next , The makeup store. Chris got me Eyeliner, Mascara, Eyeshadow and some foundation. After 3 long hous of shopping we grabbed 2 double shot coffees and headed back to my apartment.

When we got back Tobias , Will , Zeke and Uriah was watching the football. WE walked n and they hardly noticed us arriving. So Chris and I unpacked my shopping into my closet.

"So This is your bedroom?" Christina asks

" And Fours. But Yeah" I say

" It's so much bigger than mine at my place" Christina says

" That's The perks of being ranked first!" I say as we walk into the living room. Even before we sit down the boys still don't notice us so Chris and I decide to suprise our boyfriends. We jump over the back of the lounge and siot on our Boyfriend's laps.

" Oh, Hi Babe": Tobias Says

"Hi Handsome" I reply " Who's winning "

"Manchester" he replies** ( A/N im just going to do random real life teams.)**

" ok" I say then I snuggle into his chest.

Once the games is finished we decide on having a night in with our friends, so Uriah and Zeke call Their girlfriends ; Shauna and Marlene.

WE decide that the girls can sleep in the spare room and the boys can sleep in the gym While Tobias and I have our own room whilst Tobias and I have our own room.

Once we order pizza everyone go gets their stuff from their places. While They're gone I take a shower. When I get out Tobias is trying on his new shirts.

"you did a good job at fitting them" h says

" I think they look good on you, you should wear them tonight" I say

"May I ask you how you alone can get 13 piece of clothing , 4 pieces for me and God knows how many for Chistina" Tobias asks.

" Magic" I say winking at him. Then I peck him on the lips and get dressed.

By the time Zeke , Uriah , Will , Christina, Shauna and

" Let our Night in begin" Uriah shouts.

First we watch Forest Gump,then the Fzult in our stars, By the end of that everyone is crying, I swear even Tobias let out a sob.

" Lets brighten the mood and watch legally blonde" Uriah says with a huge grin on his face.

Sorry but did you say legally blonde, Uri?" Asks Christina

"Yep" Says Uriah

After legally blonde we watch the Avenger, then Pitch Perfect and finally The Hunger games

After we watch the Hunger Games we all decide on Karaoke.

"can we play it with a twist ?" Shauna asks

"What's The twist ?" Willl asks .

IF you get a les than average score you have to take a piece of Clothing off.

Once everyone agrees we strat.

After everyone has finished almost all of us has a piece of clothing off.

Next is Round two.

First up Shauna and Uriah couples sing off. They sing Fancy.

First Uriah starts

_**First thing's first, I'm the realest (realest)  
Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)**_

Then it's Shauna

_and I'm still in the Murda Bizness  
I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right)_

They take turns until the chorus

(_**Uriah**__Shauna)_

_**you should want a bad like this (huh?)  
Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)**_

_Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris  
High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)_

_**Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)  
Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what?)**_

_Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?  
Champagne spillin', you should taste that_

Then They join together at the chorus and finish in that pattern

Next Will and Christina sing Sing

Then it's Tobias and my turn we sing Uptown funk

( _**Tris **__ Tobias _** Together)**

**Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh duh (Aaaaaaow!)**

_This hit  
That ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer  
That white gold  
This one, for them hood girls  
__**Them good girls  
Straight masterpieces  
Stylin', while in  
Livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty**_****

_I'm too hot (__**hot damn**__)  
Called a police and a fireman  
__**I'm too hot**__ (hot damn)  
__**Make a dragon wanna retire, man**__  
I'm too hot __**(hot damn)**__  
Say my name you know who I am  
__**I'm too hot**__ (hot damn)  
__**Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down  
**_  
**Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me, just watch (Come on)**

We continue the song until the end . After that Zeke and Marlene sing Shake it offand then we all go to bed

**OMG ily of you are reading this **

**Some things I want to mention**

**1 Follow me on instagram - Divergent._.Mia**

**2 sorry about the random capitlisation**

**3please follow I will aim to get this done in literally almost 2 weeks. Im on holidays.**

**Ilysm MIa  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi **

**So chapter 4 huh?**

**Id love some constructive criticism, is there too much fluff, etc**

**This will be a chapter with a life changing moment inside **

**Keep reading  
**

Tris POV

The next day…

That night Tobias decides to take me on a date before the new initiates come. I come home from work and I fgind a note for me.

_Dear Tris_

_I'll pick you up at seven_

_Don't worry_

_Love- T_

I go to my room to get ready. When I come out into the livingroom I see tobias witing on the couch. He wears a black button up with some black dress pants.

"You look Beautiful" Tobias says as he kisses me on the cheek. Then he hands me a big bouquet of red roses.

"There're Beautiful" I say

"and so are you" says Tobias back.

" and you look very dapper, masculine and definitely handsome." I say

On the way to the restaurant it is cold so I wrap my coat tightly around me. The moment Tobias sees I'm cold he pulls me into his warm embrace. The restaurant was called Defliné and it looked beautiful.i linked my arm with Tobias' and we walked in..

"table for two" Tobias says to the waiter "under Four"

"ah yes" the waiter says " right this way" and he motions us to follow him. He leads us to the back of the restaurant and sits us down.

" I need to use the restroom" I say and I walk off.

**Tobias POV**

I put my hand in my jacket pocket to check it is still there, it is, good. The waiter comes with the best champagne they could get and they pour it into mine and Tris' glass.

Five minutes later Tris comes back and she sits down

" tris I love you, I really do. And I want you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" I ask

" yes Tobias Eaton I will marry you." She says. I kiss her and she kisses back.

The ring is a dark silver and it twists to make two rings , my wedding band fits in the middle whe the ring is taken off.

**So I told you some thing big was going to happen **

**What do you think of Tris Eaton**.

**Follow me on on Instagram Divergent._.Mia**

**I thought I should let you know, I got the design of the ring from my parent's engagement ring design**

**MIaxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI**

**So first things first I was asked by Thaliatheawesome To say which jobs everyone has **

**Tris : Trainer and Tattoo artist**

**Christina : Trainer and Shop owner**

**Will : trainer and leader in training **

TOBIAS POV

After dinner we go home.

"Going to get a shower" Tris says "care to join me"

I nod and we walk to he bathroom.

In the shower I don't let go of Tris, even when she washes her hair. Eventually I end up massaging the conditioner in to her hair while she rests on my chest..

When I'm finished with Tris' hair shr insists on washing mine, so I let her. Tris' hand maneuvered around my hair with expert hands and after 5 minutes she is done. I pull her into meand fit my mouth to hers, she kisses me, eventually it becomes more passionate and we start making out. I enjoy it , with initiates coming we wont get as much as time with each other.

After five minutes we stop, for the sake og wasting water.

Once we are out of the shower she puts on one of my old shirts and we continue what we were ding in the shower.

xxx

I wake to Tris getting dressed in some black pants and a black cropped top.

"morning," I say

" morning , Honey" she says

" what did you just call me?" I ask

What ? cant your future wife call you honey?" she says

"NO, It was just a surprise. To hear it, That's all. " I say the I get up and get dressed.

15 minuteslater Tris and I walk hand in hand to the cafeteria.

TRIS POV

Tobias and I act as normal as possible in front of our friends at breakfast. No one notices until Tobias comes back with his and my breakfast

"Whats that?" Christina asks pointing at my ring.

"Well I was going to surprise you guys but Four proposed and of course like any sane human I said yes!" I say

"OMG You two are getting married!" Christina squeals. As Tobias sits down

" I take it Christina knows" Tobias says before kissing me on the cheek.

" Congrats Dude " Says Zeke

"Cant wait" says Will

"nice man " says Uriah

"well, we better be off initiates to train" Tobias says

" yay!" says Christina sarcastically", First day of being engaged and you train annoying sixteen year olds"

"umm Chris, you know you're still 16" I say

" I know but ive got over the Candor smartmouth phase"She replies as we walk off.

**Can you believe it 5 chapters in 2 days, theres more to come.**

**Follow on Instagram – Divergent._.Mia**

**Im going to try something were I am going to give you a sneakpeek of the next chapter.**

**What happens when the new initiates come?**

**Is that too short**

**Love mis xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI**

**I have not much to say. But thanks for reading, I hope you like that I've put in a cover image for this story, hopefully it will make it a lot easier for you to find this story.**

**still love you readers**

**TOBIAS POV**

Tris and I walk hand in hand to the net room. No one is there yet so we sit down on the cold floor and wait.

After an awkward silence Tris speaks up." Honey, in the future what do you see between us?"

" I see that after initiation we get married. We get Christina and Zeke to be the maid of honor and the best man. When we go on the honeymoon at the coast. When we come beck you become pregnant. During your pregnancy I never leave your side. 3 years later we have another kid after that we have 2 more children and we live happily forever." I say. Tris has tears in her eyes.

" you really thought about all of that?" Tris asks

" I love you that much" I say

" I love you that much too" she says as she kisses me **. **I kiss back. We wait there with her leaning into my chest.

Then we hear the screams.

I get up " time to get to work" I say bringing my hnd out to help Tris up.

" ok initiates to get into headquarters you going to have to jump" we hear Tori say

" is there something at the bottom" asks one boy

" you'll just have to wait and see." Tori says " so who's going to go first?''

We hear the scuttling of foot steps backwards

" me" I hear a strong female voice, she's probably a Candor or Erudite

seconds later theres a black and white figure lying on her back on the net. She has long dark hair ,dark skin and she is tall. I pull her off the net.

"whats your name?" Tris asks

"Hannah Kraven" she replies

" is your sister Christina Kraven?" Tris asks

"Yes she was an initiate last year" Hannah says " am I able to see her?"

"yeah" Tris says " I'll get her"

"thanks" she says

"Christina Get your lazy butt in here" Tris shouts

Christina walks in holding wills hand.

"what is it" Christina asks

" your sister is here" I say

"OMG Hannah!" says Christina as she gives Hannah a big hug.

After Hannah we have 14 other jumpers- Ashley, Hilary ,Luke, James, Bailey, Miles, Zara, Clarissa, Zoe , Jennifer, Cleo ,Alex, Monique, Ezra , Patrick and William.

TRIS POV

Once we had all gathered in the net room we asked if there are any questions. A sea of hands go up.

"Ashley" I say

"Congrats on your engagement Four and Six!" Ashley says loud gasps escape the mouths of the initiates

"Thanks Ashley" says Tobias

Tobias puts his arm around me.

"Alex" Tobias says

"is most of the headquarters underground" Alex says, its obvious he's trying to change the subject of Tobias' and my engagement.

"most of it is underground, but the living quarters are on ground level and above" Tobias says" Now lets get going, Dauntless born with will and Christina, Transfers With Six and I."

First we will show you the Pit" I say.

I hear snickering from the group.

"who had the bright idea of calling it the Pit" Zoe says.

"Do you think we care" says Tobias " if I wanted to deal with Cando smart mouths I would've joined their faction."

Everone stays silent.

As we walk to the Pit I lean on Tobias' shoulder.

"do you always have to be like that" Zoe says

"what do you mean ?" I says cluelessly.

"that" says Zoe Circleing us with her finger.

"ohhh' I say like ive just understood."you mean this" the I slow kiss Tobias.

"well deal with it " I say. As we continue walking.

"this is were we leave you ' Tobias says" if you're Dauntless you should be Resourceful and be able to find the dorms"

We hear some annoyed awwwwes as Tobias and I leave for his apartment.

**OMG initiate drama exciting crap!**

**Follow on IG Divergent._.Mia**

**And thanks ZAlah.25 on instagram for giving me the names Ezra, Patrick **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys**

**So I'm happy and its easter now there are some stuff id like to say.**

**So the night before this chapter they had one of those crazy night ins. And Tris and Tobias got t. Complete privacyattoos. Tobias got a **_**tris**_** on his underarm and tris got a 4 on her wrist. I thought I should let u know cos there are a reference to it.**

**Thanks! For the reviews you beautiful people.**

**TRIS POV**

I wake up the next morning wit Tobias' arm around me. I see his Tris tattoo on his arm and his flames around his ribcage. I wrap my arms around his strong body. His eyes flutter open and he pulls me closer to him. He fits his mouth to mine and he kisses me. I kiss back. Soon enough we are making out. I savor the moment. I haven't felt like this for ages, complete privacy , no one watching just us making out. The moment Lasts for a good 15 minutes until my phone rings. I pick it up.

"hello" I say

" hi, its Christina" I hear her say." Were are you and what are you doing?"

" im in bed, you , will and Eric and training them today" I say " I was kind of in the middle of something"

" oh im sorry ill go , bye" she says before hanging up.

"it was Chris" I say to Tobias all her does is nods and then we return to our business.

Xxx

At about 9:00am Tobias and I get up. We sit on the couch and start planning the wedding.

" what kind of suit are you going to wear?" I ask.

" a black simple tux" Tobias says

" ok im thinking it should take place at the hotel" I say

" OK " he says" we'll stay at the hotel the night before, then go to the coast for the honeymoon."

" that sounds perfect" I say " when did you become so good at planning weddings?

" it comes naturally" Tobias says.

" hey since most people at work not many people will be a the tattoo parlour so im going to get Tobias tattooed. After that we can go look at the hotel. " I say " then I think we are ought to pay a visit to the Erudite"

"Why the Erudite?" Tobias asks.

" we need to go see my brother" I answer ,Tobias simply nods.

XXX

After an hour and a half Tobias and I have got our tattoos an d we are at the hotel.

The hotel is huge, the lobby stretches as far as about half the size of the pit. We walk to the concierge.

" Hello, how may I help you" the female Concierge says.

" we're planning a wedding and we would like to have it here" I say.

" ok, what date would you like it on?" the concierge asks

"March 18- 20" Tobias says

" Thanks, you wedding will be planned by us, now what would you like as your menu for the dinner?" She asks handing us 5 menus. I show tobias .

"menu 4" I say** ( A/N Yeah I know menu 4 cheesy)**

"OK, thanks now the cake." The concierge says handing us a large leather bound booklet. I look through it until I find the right one.

" number 27" Tobias says. The cake was three tiers high and had a delicate black floral pattern on it. And a similar sculpture on the third tier.

" ok " says the concierge" that's all we need to know, Thankyou."

Then we walk out.

" next up we go to Erudite" I say.

XXX

When we get to Erudite we get some lunch then look for Caleb. Finding Caleb was extremely easy, infact he was in the park across the road from us.

We cross the road and walk up to him. Caleb was holding hands and laughing with a tall skinny girl with long blonde hair. He leans in to kiss her.

"hey Caleb" I say walking up to him

he turns around almost stumbling of the bench.

"t-tris" he stutters "w-what are you doing here?"

" I came to announce something to you" I say

"what, and what is he doing here?" Caleb says circling Tobias with his finger.

"ummmm can we go somewhere private?" Tobias asks

"Ok, we'll go to my place, Annie stay here" Caleb says

We walk through Erudite headquarter with heads turning where ever we go.

When we get to Calebs apartment Caleb looks left, r=then right then opens the door.

" So what are you doing here?" Caleb says " and why is Marcus's son here"

" Caleb, it has something to do with Four and I" I say Caleb nods. "In a few weeks Four and I are getting married and we would like you to come."

"What!?" Caleb scoffs " Do our parents know?"

"No Of course not!" I say " we are never going back there , ever!"

"Why?" Caleb says

"you have no clue do you" I say

"well of course not! " Caleb says.

" Marcus hurt Four badly and was torturing if he found out we would be dead" I say " I'm going the wedding on march the 19th be there!" then I grab Tobias's hand and storm out slamming the door behind me.

XXX

On the ride back to Dauntless I'm silent. I lean on Tobias's chest trying to get lost.

" are you okay Tris?" Tobias asks

"I can't believe he would say that he's such a jerk!" I say

"I know, but we'll be ok. Anyway you'll hardly see him ,we're in different factions" he says when he gets a text on his phone.

"what the heck" he says then shows me the text it was from Eric. I laugh.

"what's so funny" he says

"So you and Tris were in bed when I had to train initiates all by myself, at least I'm above sleeping with initiates" I say mimicking Eric's voice. " oh and he and that Candor girl Zoe are making out over there"

"oh that sounds nice" Tobias says then wa;lks over t them and shouts " well at least I sleep with an initiate by her will and not for fun." Then he walks back. I start cracking up.

" what?" Tobias asks

" well you just used a heap of sas against eric. Anyway time to get off." I grab his hand to get up and we jump off the train.

**Yo everyone.**

**So as I said earlier im really happy, I'LL TELL YOU WHY **

**So I saw a picture of Uriah for a Insurgent advertising thing and I recognized his face. So I look up who played him and learnt that Keiynan Lonsdale plays him. Then I relised that my cousin knew him! OMG I know im still buzzing about it**

**Follow on IG- divergent._.Mia**

**You guys are awesome. miaxox**


	8. EXTRA CHAPTER- Please Read

**Hi **

**So if you are reading this it's my 8****th**** chapter ! one more chapter and this will officially be my longest story! Its already my most successful.**

**Enjoy xox**

**TOBIAS POV**

Just as Tris and I about to go to sleep we hear I knock on the door.

"I'll get it" I say rolling out of bed. And walking o the door.

I open the door. I see caleb standing there with red puffing eyes.

"what!" I say to Caleb. I was kind of in the middle of something!"

Caleb face straightens " You better not be screwing my sister right now, because it kind of look like it!" Caleb say " You have no shirt on"

"what!" I scoff "I would never screw her!, by the way, most guys go to sleep with no shirt on"

"I came her to apologize, can I see Tris?" Caleb says.

"I'll go get her" I say then I walk of to our room.

"Tris, wake up Caleb wants to talk to you." I say , Tris flutters her eyes open and gets up, then I realize that she is only wearing one of my giant shirts on , that would look suspicious.

I walk with her to the door holding her hand.

"Caleb?" Tris says "what on earth are you doing here?"

" I came to apologize" He says.

"ok" Tris says

"I want to come to your wedding, but him?' caleb says.

"im still here you know" I ay offended.

"I know" Caleb says " but you getting married to Marcus's son , I already hate Marcus but his sone, come on!"

"listen beacause if you don't hear it im not saying ths again. If you don't like my amazing Finacéé go away!" Tris shouts and slams the door on his face.

**Hi this was just an extra chapter but it might come in handy in future chapters.**

**miaxox**


	9. Chapter 9

**hi**

**So I hope you read the Extra chapter.**

**That's all I got.**

A week later.

TRIS POV

Today I visiting day and Christina and I have decided on getting my wedding dress.

When we walk into the store I instantly fall in love with the perfect dress.i would go to about my feet and it was a creamy white. The bodice was simply two 11cm straps that cross over at the front and back , it covered most of my body. And it went down to my waist. The skirt had a 5 cm balck stripe then the creamy white skirt. I step out of the changing room in the dress.

The moment Christina sees it her jaw drops. "you look beautiful" she says. " when I get married can I borrow your dress?"

"sure, that's what best friends do" I say "now lets go get the maid of honor a dress" then I walk into the changing room and take off my dress.

We walk around looking for a dress for Christina. Eventually we find the perfect dress for her.

"go try it on" I say to her.

Christina grabs it and walks to the changing room. When she comes out I see it on her, it looks amazing on her. The dress is a two piece white dress.. On the bodice, it is long sleeved and goes p 3cm above the skirt, it has a black geometrical pattern going up the sleeves. The skirt is cut off at the front and is longer at the back. It is a straight skirt and it has a 10cm stripe of black then a 10cm stripe of navy blue at the hem of the dress.

"at your wedding can I be the maid of honor and wear that dress?" I ask.

"Tris," Christina says " 1 you were already going to be the maid of honor and 2 yes of course you can wear it."

"time to get some shoes" I say.

"Kay" Christina Says. Then we walk over to the shoes.

As soon as we walk over to the shoes we find the perfect shoe for one another.

"this one" we say in unison.

Chrsitina holds up a simple white pump 12cm high heel. That is the same color as my dress. I hold up a 12cm black sandal, high heel. We instantly take them from each other and try them on.

"Christina you have super fashion powers!" I say

"You're not that bad yourself" she says admiring the shoe then she put the other on. I stand up in the shoes and walk around.

"these arent that bad for walking in." I say then I go pay for my clothes.

XXX

I wait for about 20 minutes until Christina come out with her stuff.

"come on lets go back to your place" she says.

"ok" I say "why do you want to go to my place?"

"I just do ,okay!" she says and I simply nod and we walk there.

When we get back Christina texts someone and then she says "lets go try those dresses on , I texted Will to tell him that Four shouldn't come back for a while." She says.

"ok" I reply and go into my room "you go try yours on in the spare room." I say, Christina simply nods and walk away .

In my room I quickly put on the dress and shoes. I decide for fun ill do my hair and makeup, so I walk into the ensuite bathroom and get my makeup. I put o some mascara and a small bit of gray eyeshadow with a small bit of winged eyeliner and put some light pink lipstick on. Then I take my hair out of its pony tail and straighten it. Then I do a waterfall braid down the back.

I hear a knock on the door.

"come in" I shout. And Christina comes in.

"oh .My God. You look Beautiful!" She says " I came beacause I think I had the same idea as you, can I borrow your hair brush and Makeup?" she says.

" yeah sure" I say then motion for her to follow me.

10 minutes later, Christina has her hair neatly brushed , with bright red lip stick and statement, dark metallic eye makeup.

"lets go outside and maybe take a picture of us in our dresses" Chrsitina says

"kay" I say

Then we walk out of the bedroom.

When I walk out Tobias , Will, Zeke, Uriah and behind them Caleb , they are all in suits and Tobias is in a Tuxedo.

"what are you guys doing here?" I ask

"come with me' Christina says and she grabs me and walks out of the apartment and walks along the tunnels of Dauntless. Until we get to the hotel.

"what are we doing?" I ask.

" no time for questions." Christina says in the elevator, she puches the number 20 and the elevator surges up.

"Christina, Tell me , what are we doing?" I ask

"I'll tell you when we get to the room." Christina says as the Elevator rings saying we have got to level 20. Christina gets out of the elevator as soon as the door opens and I follow her to room 3387. Chrfistina get to the door and unlocks it and goes in, again confused I follow her. Christina gets a chair and pulls it out and runs to the bathroom, she comes back with stripes of black and white tule **(it's a fabric).**

Christina gets a strip of tue and weaves it in one trand of hair in my braid then lets it hang loose in my hair, she continue that until we finish our conversation .

"Christina !" I say " Tell me what's going on!"

"I'm not supposed to tell you but; best friends don't hide secrets from each other, so. I'll tell you. Everyone planned an early wedding for you and Four!" she says.

"Oh. My. God, did you just say early wedding?" I say

"yep" Christina says.

" get to work!" I say and Christina does.

XXX

30 minutes later I'm sitting on the bed with Shauna, Marlene and Christina.

"are you ready?" asks Shauna

"yep" I say " Now lets get me married to my fiancée!"

**Big Drama, even more exciting crap!**

**So follow me on IG Divergent._.mia**

**Love you guys for reading **


	10. Chapter 10

**There's not much to say, but I hope you are liking the story.**

**Oh and that they are getting married.**

TRIS POV

I stand in the side room from the function hall with Christina.  
"Are you ready?" Christina asks, I nod, lost for words.

" you know. since this is early, you never got a hens party. The girls and I are throwing one for you tomorrow, you know." Christina say.

"really?" I say

"hell yeah, you're our best friend." Christina says. I throw my arms around her.

"anyway we'll go to my place and the boys will go to your place and we'll have our parties." Christina. Says. Then a tall girl with brown hair walks in. Her face looks familiar.

"Shai!" I say then she runs closer to me. **(A/N yep I know Shai )**

"Bea!" Shai says

"I'm Tris now Shailene!" I say

"who's this" Shailene says pointing to Christina.

"This is Christina" I say " Christina, this is Shai we were friends a few years ago. She transferred into Amity last year when we tranferring into Dauntless."

"oh Hi Shai" Christina says.

"hows Amity "I say

"Great" Shai says " I met this guy called theo and we're dating now" (**A/N just for fun why not Tris's best friends called Shai and her boyfriends name is Theo, ( shai's))**

" is he here" I ask.

"yeh he is" Shailene says. "so today you're getting married? Huh Who to?"

"Four Eaton" I say firmly. Shailene lets out a loud gasp then I elbow her in the stomach.

"get into the dress !" I say pointing to the dressing room. When zShai comes out she's wearing and off the shoulder dress with one side with no sleeve and the other with a long sleeve. It goes to her ankles. And it has similar stripes and patterns to Christinas.

"  
hey my hens party is tomorrow do you want to come?' I ask Shailene

"hell Yeah" She says.

Then it's time.

The door opens and I start walking down the aisle. Tobias gently smiling at me with tears welling up in his eyes. They're tears of happiness I remind myself. I have an urge to comfort him, like if he's crying I should be crying. If means he's in pain, I'm in pain. In his tux he looks overly handsome, I could run up and kiss him. I don't care anymore if its infront of my parent and 20 other Dauntless.

I look behind me to see Christina in her dress smiling at me. I see she has put her hair into a bun on the top of her head . the bun has white tule in it, matching mine .I look around and see my parents and Caleb sitting in the front. I let out a small gasp, my parents just smile at me. They wear they're grey dress robes. Caleb wears his blue suit.

Once I get to the front of the room my father stands up and links my arm.

"I love you no matter what, even if you're getting married at 17" he whispers

"im in Dauntless, it normal here." I whisper back as I get to my position across from Tobias. He unchains my arm and I hold Tobias's hands.

Christina stands on my left and my father stands on my right. My mother flashes me a big happy, smile. Then the Pastor starts the ceremony. I zone out until for the whole ceremony only vaguely hearing whats he's saying. I focus on Tobias's face.

'" I love you" Tobias mouths

then the pastor asks me

" Tris Prior, Do you take Four Eaton, to be your lawfully wedded husband? In good times and bad, in sickness and happiness?" he asks.

" I do" I say tightening my grip on Tobias's hands.

"Four Eaton, Do you take Tris Prior to be your lawfully wedded In good times and bad, in sickness and happiness Wife?" the pastor asks

"I do" Tobias says

"well you may now kiss the bride." The pastor says and Tobias leans in and fits his mouth to mine. He kisses me. It becomes more passionate and we start to get digusted looks from all the Abnegation in the crowd, so we pull away. Then I see a smudge of lipstick on Toias's cheek. I get my thumb and wipe the lip stick from his lip. I hear some awwas and a little kids giggling. Tobias Links his arm with mine and kisses my cheek. Then he slides his arm around my back then picks me up bridal style. I lean up and peck him on the lips then we walk out of the hall and into the lobby.

We get looks from everyone in the lobby. Tobias keeps on carring me, even through the automatic doors and to the limousine.

"Hello Mrs Eaton" Tobias says then I press my mouth to his we kiss all the way to his apartment.

**So now we have For and Tris Eaton now Huh?**

**So next chap will be the hens party, then the honeymoon!**

**Follow on IG Divergent._.Mia**

**ILYASM**

**Miaxox**


	11. Chapter 11

**TOBIAS POV**

I turn around to see Tris runs as fast as she can in 15cm high heels to me, then kisses me. At first I am startled at first, then I let her in, continuing to kiss her. Then I realize I have no shirt on. I ignore the thought and slide my arms Around Tris.

"what are you doing here?" I ask after pulling away.

"party crashing" she answers then takes my drink and takes a big gulp.

"are you alright?" I say

"yep" she says back then kisses me again. Theres something different about Tris.

"is there something wrong Tris?" I ask

"nope" Tris says quickly.

"You sure?" I ask again.

"Absolutely" she says "enjoying being married"

"I am too." I say then I kiss her again, more passionately. In my peripheral I can see Hannah and Luke disgusted, seeing their instructors making out and also partly because I have no shit on. But I don't care.

Tris runs her hands up and down the side of my chest, then up and down my back. Then Tris walks a few steps forward to towards the sofa like we are going to make out on the sofa. Then I stop her.

"shouldn't we keep all of this attitude for the honeymoon?" I say. Tris pulls away and nods. Then she gets up of me so I can get off the sofa. I see the surprised look on everyones face when I say "what haven't you seen a married couple make out?".

Everyone shakes their head then the party continues.

Tris grabs my hand then takes me to the drinks and grabs a bottle. She hands it to me to open it.

"you know you really need to know how to open a beer bottle with your own hands not your husbands" I say

"but….. I'm weak you have said it yourself .In training." She says

"that was when you were an initiate." I say then I pick her up bridal style and take her to the couch.

"but it'll show off your super strength, and make me want to make out with you" she says

"fine" I say then I open the bottle taing a gulp before handing it to Tris.

"why did you do that?" she asks

"because you did it to me." I say

"why have you got no shirt on?" Tris says.

"I honestly don't know why, we just took our shirts off " I say "why did you ask, I thought you loved eeing me with no shirt on."I say

"Ha, ha. Its just I don't want anyone flirting with my husband." She says

I lean in and kiss her. She puts her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist.

She pulls away and says

"we should be keeping this attitude for the honeymoon."

"but….." I say like a little kid. " I want to kiss my wife."

"I like being called your wife" she says

"I like being called your husband." I say

XXX

Final day of initiation.

I wake the next morning with Tris holding me so close that she's nearly on top of me. I lean my cheek gently on the top of Tris's head. I inhale her scent. It's a strange mix of my scent and hers,I don't even know what my scent is , but hers is like mandarin blossoms and a citrusy smell, it's beautiful. I move my cheek only slightly and Tris wakes. All she does is hide her face in my chest and pulls me in closer.

"final day" I say

"yes" I hear her say her voice muffled by my chest.

"so should we get up?" I say

"ok, the sooner it's finished the sooner we can go on our honeymoon."

I hear Tris say. I roll onto my back bringing Tris with me. She props herself up with her elbows.

" I'm going to get a shower" Tris says "but first let me ask you a question."

"what is it" I say rubbing her cheek with my thumb.

"when do you want me to conceive on the honeymoon?" she say

"well." I say trying not to sound surprised " whenever you want"

"ok well how 'bout the second night"

"okay" I say then Tris gets off the bed and pulls me with her to the bathroom.

XXX

Tris POV

We get out of the shower and Tobias grabs both of the towels..

"hey! I need one!" I say jumping up to grab one.

"I need two, one for my hair!" Tobias says throwing me one.

"thankyou" I say then peck him on the cheek and get dressed.

**Final rankings, then honeymoon, Exciting!**

**Ilyasm**

**I haven't been getting many reviews or follows so please do id love them.**

**Miaxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi **

**Chapter 12, lets get started**

TRIS POV

Tobias and I wait outside watching them simulations. The simulations are slightly scary to watch on the screen. When Hannah does hers she stands there with her mouth wide open, she's trying to scream, but she can't . I squeeze Tobias's hand and press my face into his chest trying to hide my tears. All I feel is Tobias's hand sliding over my back patting it gently. I hide in Tobias until I hear the Ping to say Hannah is finished. I bring my head up to see Hannah walk back I the room. I walk towards her and give her a friendly hug, and whisper, good job. Then I walk back to Tobias.

XXX

After the simulations Tobias and I go back to our apartment. Because we re going on our honeymoon tomorrow we decide to pack. I try to reach for my bag on the top of my dresser but can't reach. Tobias walks up from behind and simply plucks it off the top.

"My hero" I say to him then peck him on the lips.

Once we are finished packing I get changed then Tobias and I walk to The Pit.

XXX

At the pit Christina and Will are waiting for us at a table.

"where were you guys" asks Christina

"packing" I say

"for what?" Christina say

"oh I wonder? Its not like im going on my honey moon tomorrow or anything" I say sarcastically

" Oh my god" Christina says Putting her ahnd over her mouth. "I totally forgot"

"its ok" I say then push her playfully. Then we sit down.

Eric walks up on the stage. Then taps the microphone on his chest making a loud bang. I wince at the sound."listen up, Im not going to make a long speech, eloquence is for erudite. So here it is. Welcome to Dauntless!" Eric says " now for the rankings"

**1 Luke**

**2 Hannah**

**3 Hilary**

**4 Zoe**

**5 Patrick**

**6 Ezra**

**7 William.**

And so it went on….

I look over to the initiate table. I see Hannah standing next to Luke. Hannah turns to Luke ans tries to say something but is stopped by Luke.

"Chris, You sister is kissing Luke!" I say

"what?" Christina scoffs. Getting up almost flipping the table.

I stand up and grab Tobias's hand and pull him with me toward Hannah and Luke. I stop infront of the kissing couple with my arms crossed.

"wait til' your sister hears bout this" I say startling Hannah and Luke making them pull apart.

"sorry" says Hannah awkwardly.

"don't be , I did it once" I say nudging Tobias "and your sister already knows.

"Hannah Kraven!" Christina says. Starting to argue with Hannah.

" I think our work here is done" Tobias says I nod then He picks me up over his shoulder and he carries me to our apartment..

In the apartment Tobias and I are sitting in bed, just talking.

" its our honey moon Tomorrow," I say starting to feel drowsy.

"yeah" Tobias says"it is, you should get some sleep"

I nod them I start to fall asleep right next to Tobias.

**Next Chapter LONGER, I PROMISE. Next Chapters are the honeymoon.**

**Follow on IG Divergent._.**

**Mia**

**Ilyasm MIAxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi **

**Chapter 12, lets get started**

TRIS POV

Tobias and I wait outside watching them simulations. The simulations are slightly scary to watch on the screen. When Hannah does hers she stands there with her mouth wide open, she's trying to scream, but she can't . I squeeze Tobias's hand and press my face into his chest trying to hide my tears. All I feel is Tobias's hand sliding over my back patting it gently. I hide in Tobias until I hear the Ping to say Hannah is finished. I bring my head up to see Hannah walk back I the room. I walk towards her and give her a friendly hug, and whisper, good job. Then I walk back to Tobias.

XXX

After the simulations Tobias and I go back to our apartment. Because we re going on our honeymoon tomorrow we decide to pack. I try to reach for my bag on the top of my dresser but can't reach. Tobias walks up from behind and simply plucks it off the top.

"My hero" I say to him then peck him on the lips.

Once we are finished packing I get changed then Tobias and I walk to The Pit.

XXX

At the pit Christina and Will are waiting for us at a table.

"where were you guys" asks Christina

"packing" I say

"for what?" Christina say

"oh I wonder? Its not like im going on my honey moon tomorrow or anything" I say sarcastically

" Oh my god" Christina says Putting her ahnd over her mouth. "I totally forgot"

"its ok" I say then push her playfully. Then we sit down.

Eric walks up on the stage. Then taps the microphone on his chest making a loud bang. I wince at the sound."listen up, Im not going to make a long speech, eloquence is for erudite. So here it is. Welcome to Dauntless!" Eric says " now for the rankings"

**1 Luke**

**2 Hannah**

**3 Hilary**

**4 Zoe**

**5 Patrick**

**6 Ezra**

**7 William.**

And so it went on….

I look over to the initiate table. I see Hannah standing next to Luke. Hannah turns to Luke ans tries to say something but is stopped by Luke.

"Chris, You sister is kissing Luke!" I say

"what?" Christina scoffs. Getting up almost flipping the table.

I stand up and grab Tobias's hand and pull him with me toward Hannah and Luke. I stop infront of the kissing couple with my arms crossed.

"wait til' your sister hears bout this" I say startling Hannah and Luke making them pull apart.

"sorry" says Hannah awkwardly.

"don't be , I did it once" I say nudging Tobias "and your sister already knows.

"Hannah Kraven!" Christina says. Starting to argue with Hannah.

" I think our work here is done" Tobias says I nod then He picks me up over his shoulder and he carries me to our apartment..

In the apartment Tobias and I are sitting in bed, just talking.

" its our honey moon Tomorrow," I say starting to feel drowsy.

"yeah" Tobias says"it is, you should get some sleep"

I nod them I start to fall asleep right next to Tobias.

**Next Chapter LONGER, I PROMISE. Next Chapters are the honeymoon.**

**Follow on IG Divergent._.**

**Mia**

**Ilyasm MIAxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi **

**Chapter 13, lets get started**

TRIS POV

I wake up the next morning with Tobias pretending to sleep. He already is dressed , shaved and cut his hair. I roll into his chest inhaling his scent, He's put on some cologne. It smells, fresh sweet and distinctly male, and I love it.

I bring my head up to his collarbone and rest my head there. I gently kiss his neck and collarbone until he wakes. He awakes immediately and he tells me that by kissing my temple.

"morning" he says.

"Morning" I say cuddling him harder. "Time to get up"

"awwwwe" he whines.

"if you keep on whining I wont kiss you for 2 hours." I say

"What!" Tobias says sitting up straight.

"Yep" I say then kiss him on the cheek and get out of bed walking to the bathroom.

Once I'm out of the shower I go into our room again and get some clothes. I get some long black pants and a black crop top. I get my shoes and go into the kitchen. I see Tobias sitting at the table with two large plates of breakfast sitting in opposing places.

"you know I don't eat that much." I say

" so is that how you say thank you, when your husband makes you breakfast" Tobias says.

"all I'm saying is that it's a bit big. Ill give you some." I say

"Really?" Tobias says. "I thought this was a small serving"

" Well I'm almost half the weight of you" I say.

" I know." He says. Then he gets up and takes our empty dishes into the kitchen. I get up and go into our room and get our bags then I bring them into the living room. There Tobias is waiting on the couch.

"are you going to help?" I say. Then Tobias picks up the bags in one hand and then somehow expertly picks me up too.

"how do you do that?" I ask.

"magic" he says winking at me.

Then I grab the keys and we are off.

We make our way through the tracks from our apartment without being interrupted my Christina

"oh hi guys." She says.

"hi" I say

"so you are going on your honeymoon" She says

"yeah and we better get going" I say then we walk away.

XXX

Once we are on the train Tobias and I sit down on the cold, dusty floor. I sit next to him leaning on his chest. Tobias's arm slides around my back pulling me into him. He gently and slowly kisses my hair inhaling my scent. I bring my head up and press my lips to his. He instantly lets me in kissing me back. He puts his hands on my cheeks gently and I put my hands on his waist. I lift my legs ver his and sit on his lap. We stay in that position for the whole hour to the coast.

When we get there we try to get to the hotel room as quick as possible. Luckily it's quite easy because of initiation.

When we get to the room I am lost for words.. On each side of the room there are views of the coast and the far away city. In all of my admiring I don't leave Tobias's side all I feel is Tobias's arm sliding along my back. I am lost for words. All I do is turn around and kiss him hard on the lips. I pull away sfter about a minute so we can put our stuff in our room. I walk to the bedroom .

The bedroom is beautifully artistic, with a black matte walls and painting plastering the wall in gold metal rustic frames. On one wall there's a large floor to ceiling mirror covering the wall. Tobias walks up to the mirror and it open automatically reveals a large closet behind. I quickly grab our bags and dump them in the closet then run up and jump on him and kiss him firmly on the mouth. He instantly kisses back and with me in his arms. With me in his arms he lops down on the bed.

"you wanna play dirty" I say then continuing kissing.

"Maybe I do , maybe I don't" he says then I slip his shirt of.

"and maybe I do" I say. Then things start to get down.

**Sorry for short chap.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi**

**So I'm pretty sure we know what happened last chapter…..**

**So here's chap14**

**Oh and PMakepeace98 im glad to say you wish has been granted**

**And thanks everyone for the amazing feedback, I really feel all happy and squishy ilyasm**

TRIS POV

I wake up on Tobias naked with my head on his chest in the hotel room. Tobias is naked too. I get up and put some clothes on, I get a short black cropped top and some simple black pants. Once I'm dressed Tobias wakes up. He just looks at me like I'm a different person than he knew this morning.

"you notice" he says before I cut him off.

"yeah I do" I say "I'm not mad, we were going to have it anyway."

"mmmmm" says Tobias then he gets up and gets dressed.

1 hour later Tobias and I are in the living room of our hotel room ordering room service.

"what do you want?" I ask Tobias  
"What are you getting?" he asks me.

"I'll get the chicken salad." I say. Tobias nudges me. "what?"

"Its just, you are most likely pregnant and you should be gaining weight and you order a salad." Tobias says " I'll get the steak meal" Then I put down the phone and turn on the TV.

"Tobias" I say

"what?" he says

"There's something ineed to tell you." I say " you promise you won't get mad"

"of course not" he says "I will never get mad at you. Well I wont as long as youre not going to tell me that you are dating someone else."

"no, im not dating someone else" I say. Then I breath in and confess " I have been taking fertility tablets so I could guarantee pregnancy" I say.

"sorry but what?" Tobias says.

"you heard me" I say

"I'm not mad, if anything I'm kind of glad" he says "I don't want to spend every night doing that. So explan."

"theres not much to it" I say "every morning I take a tablet then once I have, _yeah_… I take another different one so it fertilizes"

"oh, ok" He says "you know. I cant wait to be a dad"

"and I can't wait to be a Mum." I say

"when do your symptoms start?" Tobias asks.

"after about 4-6 weeks into the pregnancy" I say

"right, so pretty much when we come back from the honeymoon." Tobias says.

"yep" I say turning on the TV.

"so we should enjoy the easy sleeping and good health while it lasts?"

"yep" I say.

"so when can we test and it be able to know for sure" Tobias asks.

"well I take a pill tonight and tomorrow I can do the test to see." I say.

"really?" Tobias asks.

"yes really!" I say then giving him a big hug. He hugs back, then I pull my head up and kiss him. The kiss is passionate , full of love and I know that I am no longer scared of my seventh fear

**XXX**

20 minutes later the room service has arrived and Tobias and I are sitting down watching the second hunger games movie. I think about the high possiblty of being pregnant and that the baby could be able to see the movie, but then I remind myself that I am less than a day pregnant so the possibility is impossible. I lean into Tobias's arm and hide y face in his muscular arm. I have already finished my dinner but Tobias is still going. When he looks away I snatch one, sadly I fail but luckily I get it in my mouth before he can get it back.

"why did you steal the chip? " Tobias asks.

"you said I should eat more!" I say pretending to be offended. " Now can you finish so we can eat dessert?" I ask

"sure!" tobias says getting several chips and dropping them in his moth.

"that's disgusting" I say.

"not as disgusting as morning sickness." He say then I playfully push him and then walk away. Little does he know that I'm only just getting the cake for dessert. Five seconds later I walk back in with two slices of Dauntless cake. I sit down next to Tobias and hand him a plate of cake. He simply grabs the cake and starts taking massive bits whist I take small nibbles. After 2 of Tobias's giant bites I see he has a small bit of icing by his lip. I bring my finger off and wipe it off with my finger, before I can clean my finger of with a napkin Tobias grabs my hand and sticks the finger with the icing on it in his mouth.

"hey" I protest

"what ?, rule one of being Dauntless, never waste anyform of garnish of a cake." he says

"right I say. Then I get up and take the plates to the door then I go back to the couch and sit in my spot next to Tobias. When I sit down he wraps his arm around me as if to protect he and says

"I love you"

"I love you more" I reply.

"I doubt it!" he says.

"wanna bet?" I say

"sure why not" Tobias says

"how are we going to tell my parents about this? " I say

"very simple." Tobias says " see this is perfectly planned, when its visiting day, I pretty sure your Mum will come and she'll see you heavily pregnant. If she say anything we'll explain."

"well at least we're explaining to my Mum. Right?" I say

"Right" Tobias says firmly. Then pulls me into him and kisses me firmly, I kiss back. I have that feeling again. Of complete privacy and love. Together they are beautiful. Together it's what makes our relationship so perfect. What makes us eternal.

**So I thought I'd end on a high.**

**Im loving all the amazing feed back. But onto serious business. The Fourtris baby. So im going to hold a vote for names. All you need to do is in your reviews vote for one of the girl and boys names I've suggested.**

**Girls names**

**Hayley Rose**

**Imogen Grace**

**Cleo Louise**

**Boys names**

**William James**

**Miles James**

**Eligh James**

**(sorry ,but I thought that James was definitely going to be a middle name)**

**I'd love it if you could vote because I seriously can't choose between names.**

**I love all of your feedback.**

**ILYASM miaxox**


	16. Chapter 16

**HI **

**Loving your reviews keep em, coming.**

**5 weeks later**

Tris Pov

Tobias and I had been back for 2 weeks from our honeymoon and frankly we hadn't seen anyone since we left. At about noon Christina called to invite us for drinks, the first thing I said to her is if she had any non – alcoholic ones, all she said is "am I crazy? No. Bring some if you want." And I did exactly that.

When I was getting ready I had got several texts from Chrstina.

_Wear something nice_

_Be there at 7_

_Bring four_

There were several others that I didn't read because I already knew what they said.

_You shoud defiately wear those nice heels I got you_

_Wear that nice dress I got you_

And several other things related to clothes. In fact I ignored everything she told me and I wore a tie up full length shirt and some jeans- I had already started gaining weight and personally I didn't want Christina knowing at the moment. I wanted for her to see the symptoms then I fess up to her kindly and prevent conflict. Sadly it's almost impossible to avoid conflict with Christina.

I walk into the living room with Tobias sitting on the couch wating for me.

"is it me r are you trying to hide the fact that your pregnant" Tobias asks  
"would you mind if I said yes?" I ask

"of course not" He answers "it's probably for the best anyway"

then he gets up and we walk to Christina's place.

When we get there Christina greets us at the door with a large martini in her hand.

"hi guys" says Christina then she examines my outfit from head to toe looking concerned. "I told you to wear something nice!" she says

"I think she looks fine" Tobias says. Kissing me on the cheek then walking in.

"whats with her?" I say

"in her opinion wearing something nice is to wear something ski tight that shows of every flaw of your body." Tobias says and all I can do is nod. No one seems to notice my pregnancy until we go to sit at the bar I Christina's kitchen when I simply ask for a lemon lime &amp; bitters. Everyone frowns at me, seeing that something's wrong.

"what is with up Tris? You don't seem your normal self?" Christina asks.

"I'm fine" I say looking at Tobias for some support.

"what happened on your honey moon?"

"I'm not telling you that I say crossing my arms.

"you're Pregnant!" Christina says almost instantly.

"oh my god isn't it that obvious?. I'm not drinking tonight , wearing baggier and bigger clothes and I have obviously gained weight." I say starting to get angry " if you ask me it's pretty damn obvious" I say

"I'm an idiot" Christina say quietly

"no you're not" I say "I'm sorry I just got upset."

"no its pretty freaking obvious. You don't love Four You only slept with him to get a higher ranking!" Christina shouts " come on. He's older than you. "

"Don't speak to my wife like that again" Tobias gets ups "we are going" then Tobias grabs my hand and walks out.

When we get to our apartment I go straight top the bathroom an have a shower. When I get out of the shower Tobias is sitting on the bed combing his hair with his fingers.

"you okay?" he asks me whne I walk in

"yeah I'm fine. I just can't belive she would say that" I say lying down o the bed putting my head on Tobias's lap.

"look. She's just jealous. Apparently she and Will aren't working out so to here everything is fake and has some stupid reason to it. Hearing you are pregnant probably made her feel worse." Tobias says.

"you always know what to say. Tobias Eaton" I say kissing his cheek.

"I thought you where the one good with words." He says kissing my cheek back.

"nah. That's just a disguise" I say

"right" Tobias replies unconvinced. Then he leans back and lays on the bed with his arms splattered out on the bed. I crawl up to him a ad kiss him. He kisses back harder and more surely this time wrapping his hands ariund my towelsliding them into the part where the edges meet. Gently pulling them off. As if he's waiting for me to stop him, all I do is pull off his shirt. Now I'm sure that my seventh fear is gone.

**Hey guys, so I deefinate;ly feel as though my writing Is getting way better. What do you think? **

**. But onto serious business. The Fourtris baby. So I'm going to hold a vote for names. All you need to do is in your reviews vote for one of the girl and boys names I've suggested.**

**Girls names**

**Hayley Rose**

**Imogen Grace**

**Cleo Louise**

**Boys names**

**William James**

**Miles James**

**Eligh James**

**(sorry ,but I thought that James was definitely going to be a middle name)**

**I'd love it if you could vote because I seriously can't choose between names.**

**I love all of your feedback.**

**ILYASM miaxox**


	17. Chapter 17

**HI **

**Loving your reviews keep em, coming.**

**3 months later**

Tris Pov

I'm already 4 months pregnant and my stomach is definitely starting to protrude. When I'm sleeping I can always feel Tobias's hand on my stomach. On our child, the child that will be born in 5 months. I'm forever grateful for Tobias he's not the kind of guy who will get in bed with heir girlfriend the first chance they get. But he's absolutely no the kind of guy who doesn't treat our relationship as just a friendship. I like it that way. We can be a bit cheeky at times. But we are always very restrained.

Since the fight with Christina I have hardly seen her and have only said something to her when needed. I have ended up hanging out with Tobias's friends a lot. I have practically become best friends with a girl called Riley. She's dating Zeke.

Everyone is really nice to me during my pregnancy. Uriah and Zeke have been fighting who is going to be godparents. Personally Tobias and I have said we want Zeke to be the godfather since we are good friends with both Riley and Zeke.

That day Tobias and I go to have an ultrasound to find the gender of the baby. I wait in the do ters room holding Tobias's hand.

"you okay?" he asks.

"yeah. Fine. Just a little bit nervous.. that's all." I say leaning on Tobias's shoulder, when a nurse comes in.

"Tris and Four?" she says. We get up following her into the ultrasound room. The ultrasound room is white with a long bed in one corner and all sorts of machinery in another.

Tonias sits on the seat next to the bed and I lye down.

"are you able to roll your shirt up?" the nurse say. And I nod rolling it up.

"ok this is going to be pretty cold and t might tickle" says the nurse getting her equipment. I reach down to hold Tobias's hand. He doesn't oblige.

The nurse walks up and rubs the clear gel on my big stomach. Then he gets what I suppose is some sort of x-ray thing and she scans my belly slowly. I can't look. I just look at Tobias's face, which is looking at the screen. As the ultrasound continues Tobias's face looks more and more surprised. As the ultrasound reveals more.

10 minutes later the nurse has cleaned everything up and I get the verdict.

"well I can happily say that you have two healthy little girls developing nicely." The nurse says.

"wait I'm having two twin girls?" I say

"yes, sadly that means your symptoms will be pretty much twice as worse. Though I am pretty sure that you are going to have the babies early" the nurse says

"sorry but is that a good or bad thing?" asks Tobias

"in You're case it's probably better. Your baby girls are growing abnormally fast, so if they come out on the due date it could cause health problems. But I'm 95% sure that they will come out about 2 weeks early, which will be the best for their health."

"ok so we have two healthy girls" I repeat

"so when's the due date?" tobias asks.

"November the second." The nurse says.

"Thankyou" I say getting up.

"pleasure" the nurse says then we walk back to the apartment

**XXX**

When Tobias and I get back to our apartment, Tobias makes us a cup of coffee then we sit on the couch. Like we do every time we need to discuss something.

"what are we going to call our daughers?" Tobias asks.

"well ever since we started talking about having kids I have always had these two names in mind." I say

"ok. What are they?" Tobias says

"well. The two names are. Imogen Grace and Hayley Rose." I say

Tonias just stares at me, then he says "they're beautiful, and I want my two daughters to be Imogen and Hayley. My girls . My daughters"

**Ok so I lied once I posted the chapter I figured which names I wanted. Bur the names Hayley and Iogen I got from my two best friends.**

**Love all of your feedback.**

**ILYASM miaxox**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys**

**So this is the 18****th**** chapter. If you thought Tris having a baby was the end of the story, you were wrong. This story is hopefully going to have over 40 chapter, 40!, yeah that's a lot.**

TRIS POV

Visiting day

I wake up with Tobias's arms woven protectively around me protecting me , Imogen and Hayley. I roll over so I'm facing him and put my lips to his cheek gently, waking him up.

"Morning" Tobias say quietly

"morning." I say getting out of I walk to the bathroom. When I'm out of the shower I decide to put on something tighter and more revealing of my pregnancy. I'm not scared of showing my mother I'm pregnant. If my father was here I would be more worried, but I know that he won't, I'm sure of it. I put on a 'loose' black maxi dress, when your pregnant nothing can be considered loose but f I wore it when I'm not pregnant it would be a different story. Over the maxi dress I put on a long black cardigan.

When I walk out of the bathroom, Tobias is tying up his boots. I walk up to him and sit next to him on the bed, I put my arm around his back.

"I'm going to be a father in 2 weeks" he mutters under his breath only loud enough for me to hear it.

" I know, you are going to be a great father" I say

"but what if I'm like Marcus?" he says.

"you are nothing like Marcus, I know you well Tobias Eaton and you are nothing like Marcus Eaton." I say

"really?" he says unsurely

"really" I say confirming him then I kiss his cheek and get up.

As Tobias and I walk to breakfast Tobias has one hand on my back and the other just on the top of my stomach. When we sit down Riley and Zeke are already there so we decide to tell them the news.

"hey, we need to talk about something" Tobias says as I sit eating my muffin.

"yeah?" says Riley taking a bite out of her toast.

"well we have decided that we would like you to be the godparents of Imogen and Hayley" Tobias says sliding his arm around my back.

"what?" shouts Zeke

"you heard us " I say returning to my muffin.

"you mean Riley and I, godparents of Imogen and Hayley?" Zeke shouts again

"yeah, you guys being the god parents of our daughters." Tobias says "you don't sound like you want the job"

"no we want the job" Says Riley "we're just a little surprised"

"Ok well you guys sort it out because we are going baby shopping then we are going to see my mum at visiting day." I say getting u[p returning the plates to the kitchen.

**XXX**

Shopping with Tobias is a million times better than shopping with Christina, all we have to do is get some clothes for the girls then we can drop them of and go to visiting day.

After about 2 hours Tobias and I had pretty much got anything you'd ever need for a baby. So we dropped of everything at our apartment and made our way to The Pit. In the pit there's hundreds of families gathered, most of them from Dauntless, Candor or Erudite. There's a couple of Amity citizens dotted around, and there should only be one Abnegation. I scan the crowds the find my mother. T the other side of The Pit I see her standing with an Erudite.

As Tobias and I walk to my mother I start to feel out of breath and tired, Tobias notices and picks me up and carries me part of the way. When we're about 20 metres away he puts me down and we walk toward my Mother and who I now vaguely recognise as Caleb.

Tobias puts his arm around my waist and back as we walk towards them. I smile toward them as we wall towa5rds them. They smile back.

When we get to them I greet them with a hug. Caleb looks concerned and is always glancing at my stomach. The first thing he says to me is.

"your pregnant"

"yeah" I say smiling putting my arm around my stomach.

"and I'm guessing he's the father" says Caleb flashing a disapproving look at Tobias

"yeah, do you have a problem with my husband?" I say

"No not necessarily" Caleb replies, he is obviously getting slightly upset.

"no fighting" say my Mother as she cuts in.

"fine" I say

"your pregnant" she says "how far along?"

"8 months" I say

"8 Months! So what's the gender?" she asks

"well I'm having two girls!" I say

"two? so your having twins?" my mother says

"yeah" I say "lets go to or apartment where we can talk more freely"

"ok" says my mother motioning for Caleb to follow.

In our apartment I go straight to the couch and lie down, I feel sick and dizzy.

Tobias sits on the same couch as I do.

"are you okay?" Tobias whispers.

I should say no, but I shouldn't lie to Tobias when I feel this sick, so I shake my head.

"Should I get you to the doctor?" asks Tobias

I shake my head again. I don't want to ruin the one day a year I get to see my family.

"Beatrice are you okay?" asks Caleb – he's still got the Abnegation in him. I think about shaking my head when I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I start to breath loudly and squeeze Tobias's hand hard.

"we're taking you to the hospital now!" say Tobias picking me up and running to the hospital through the Dauntless tunnels.

TOBIAS POV

Once we are in the hospital the doctors take Tris to a maternity ward, they allow me to come on the basis of me being the father. Being in the Delivery room seeing Tris in pain like this kills me, and all I can do is hold her hand and help her through. The problem is I can see what's all happening Tris can't see the girls coming out. I don't look I look at Tris.

An hour later the doctors have cleaned up our daughter and we get to see them. They hand one to me and one to Tris.

"which one's Hayley and which one's Imogen?" I ask

"I've got Hayley, and You've got Imogen." Tris says.

"ok" I say giving Imogen a hug.

After about 5 minutes Hayley and Imogen start stirring.

" I think They're hungry" I say

"yeah" Tris say taking Imogen from me. "Just I don't really know how to do this"

"I'll get a nurse" I say then I walk into the corridor and find a nurse. When we come back in the Nurse gets a blanket to put over th babies head and then Tris feeds them.

**OMG so we officially have some Fourtris babies YAY! So I hope you can review because this is a VERY important chapter so reviews will make my day.**

**Ilyasm**

**miaxox**


	19. Chapter 19

TRIS POV

A week later…

Tobias and I wake at about 4:00 am in the morning to crying in the nursery room. We both get up and go in.

When we go in both Imogen and Hayley are balling there eyes out crying in their cots. Tobias and I get one daughter each and take them into our bedroom.

We sit on the bed trying to calm them, eventually they calm down.

"do you want to get their cots?" I say, then Tobias hands me Imogen and he goes into the nursery to get the cots.

Half an hour later we have the girls in their cots and we go back to sleep.

**XXX**

We wake back up at 7:30 with the girls sound asleep. Tobias and I decide to get dressed, then get the girls dressed. I go into the bathroom and take a shower, then I go into our room and get a maxi dress from the wardrobe and some heels. After nine months of being pregnant I wasn't able to wear heels, they feel strange on my feet again but I should get used to them.

I go out of the bathroom and pick up the girls then carry them to their room. I get them dressed into two matching red onesies then go into the kitchen. On couch Tobias is waiting for us. Then we walk out and make our way to the cafeteria.

When we get to the cafeteria we sit down with all our friends . we hadn't seen them in a week and they hadn't met Imogen and Hayley. But the minute they laid their eyes on the girls they fell in love with them. They hadn't said anything, but it was obvious they loved the girls, they stared and stared at them until we sat down.

"hi" I say

"hi" Riley says "so these are your little bundles of joy huh? They look pretty cute"

"yeah" I say trying to be a proud mum to two week old babies.

"so when do we get to meet these trouble makers" asks Zeke

" I hope they aren't trouble makers but you can meet them now." I say handing Imogen to him and Hayley to Riley. In their arms Imogen and Hayley start to stir but eventually relax getting used to their godparents.

"well… we might just leave you guys with them while Tris and I go home and relax." Says Tobias. Pretending to get up.

"what. No." says Zeke "have your kids back" holding Imogen away from him causing her to start to stir.

"I'm just kidding" says Tobias sitting back down taking Imogen and calming her down.

"hey, hon, I just need to go to the restroom, be right back" I whisper in Tobias's ear then getting up.

When I walk out of the restroom I see Christina lining up in the food line. I try to avoid her, but she sees me before I see her and she runs up to me.

"hey look I'm sorry about that night" she says once she gets to me.  
"oh, what you mean like 5 months ago," I spit back

"sorry" she says defensively.

"you can't apologize anymore, you called me a slut because I dated my old instructor, for your information liked me first. Then I get pregnant on my honeymoon with my husband?" I shout "you had to wait 5 months to apologize, five months!" I shout then I walk back to my table and sit next to Tobias.

"what was that?" says Riley sounding surprised.

"it's a long story" I say

"I have plenty of time" says Riley resting her elbows on the table.

"ok." I say then I start my story "so when I was about four months along Christina invited us to drinks. So when she asked what everyone wanted, I asked for a lemon lime &amp; bitters, since I was pregnant. But heres the thing Christina didn't know. So eventually she figured it out and went all crazy about me being a slut and me dating Four only because I wanted higher rankings and sex. Then Four and I left her place and she only just talked to me since."

"OH. My . GOD!" says Riley putting her hand over her mouth. "what a bitch! She literally said that. And she thinks she's was your best friend! Like everyone knows that you two love each other heaps. It's really obvious."

"thanks. But next time say more G- rated words in front of the girls." I say

"Kay" says Riley "you know what lets give Hayley and Imogen to Four and Zeke and we're going to have a girls day!"

We hear annoyed groans as Riley hands Hayley to Zeke. I lean in to kiss Tobias on the cheek. Heated kisses for when the girls are not there. Then Riley and I start walking to the mall.

When we get to the mall we go into the first womans clothing store and look around. Riley is million times more fun to shop with than Christina, Riley isn't super picky or annoying and she isn't a complete freak Christina. But she has great style.

"Kay, how bout this, we find on item of clothing each then we show them to each other," Riley says

"kay" I say then we start.

I look around for the right thing and find it hard. I look around until I see a brown haired head that I recognize. I walk up to her.

"shai?" I say

"Tris?" Shai says turning around then running up and hugging me. "how ya doing"

"great despite having a baby a week ago" I say laughing

"you had a baby?" Shai says "a week ago?"

"well to be precise I had _babies_. But yeah I had two twins you should totally meet them." I say

"I'd love to" says Shai

"may I ask you why you're here?" I ask

"well Amity and Dauntless had an exchange and Theo and I were chosen to swap with two other people into dauntless." Shai says.

"really? That's great. You should join us on our girls day." I say

"I would love to, I'm getting of work in about 30 mins so it should me easy."

"Kay" I say nodding " I am looking for a piece of clothing for my friend Riley so I'll be looking around the store and by the time we've finished here you probably should be finished for the day." I say then walk off finding something for Riley.

RILEY POV

I look around for some things for Tris. I walk aroud trying to find something 'Mom' appropriate but still a good outfit for a party.

I Eventually find the perfect dress. It finishes about 2 inches above the knee and has long lace sleeves. I walk up to the rack and get a size 10 dress then I go look for some shoes.

In the Shoes department I find some 15cm patent leather pumps with a goldish metal heel.

Next I go to the jewellery department. I find a big gold collar that has swirling patterns in it. It's a statement piece of jewellery. Even better the gold on the collar matches the gold on the shoes.

I walk back to the changing rooms and Tris is already there.

"How are you so fast?" I ask.

"when you become a Mum you begin to be able to do things extra fast" Tris say.

"right" I say while nodding. "what do you think of these?" I ask showing Tris the outfit.

"I'll have to try it on." Tris says then taking the outfit and goes into the change room.

When Tris comes out of the dressing room she looks amazing, here small figure is beautifully outlined in he dress with the lace and the gold standing out and matching her hair perfectly.

"get it!" I say instantly.

"only if you try on what I got you" she says, and I do.

The dress is fairly flattering and semi tight, it goes about 3 inches above my knees. It's black leather with cut-out diamond horizontally placed on the sides of the dress. Zeke will love it. I walk out and Tris just gasps at my sight. I look in the other large mirror and examine my dress. I turn around and Tris hands me some black 4- inch heels. I put them on, the outfit together looks strangely sexy and gently restrained as an outfit. Then Tris hands me a long, thin chain that's a bronze color with a large 3D Triangular shape, with a black rock and some bronze metal. It all goes perfectly together, Tris does magic when it comes o fashion.

"I look amazing, I can't believe Christina thinks you wear the ugliest clothes ever" I say to Tris "You're a fashion genius"

"Thanks, but to let you know Christina's view on good fashion, is that your boobs must look big, you must look really skinny and you need to have lenty of cleavage to show. Luckily I have none of those traits so I just dress the way I want to" Tris says

"well in my opinion I definately don't have those traits. I just don't have the right build, I'm not a bikini model like Christina. I'm big and Chunky" I say..

"well atleast you have more cleavage than me"Tris Giggles. "Now lets Go pay then get outta here. Oh and my friend Shai is going to join us, you'll love her." Then we walk over to the register to pay.

**Don't worry Riley WILL meet Shai .**

**So here's the thing. I'm trying out longer Chapters. Hat do you think, is it better or not. Please tell me.**

**Tobias says you should review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! I love the reviews it's just I hardly get any **** I so far have had 3 928 views and only 12 reviews so if I can maybe make that 120 one day in the future! if you are reading this I would love for you to review and if you have any storyline suggestions I' love to hear them. I would love to hear some drama coming so do you readers have any ideas? And I want you to know that it might take while to put all your ideas in the story but you can trust me to say that you can put a review in and you can be 96% sure that I will use it, maybe even 100% !**

**ILY you guys mia **

TRIS POV

Once we left the shop we decided to get some lunch then go see a movie.

"3 tickets to The Longest Ride" I say **( A/N it's the first movie that came to mind and I just came out in cinemas in AUS)**

"kay" says the worker "any snacks?"

"3 caramel choc tops" Riley butts in

"right" says the worker concentrating at counting his money "$43.90 " I pull out my purse but I'm stopped buy Shai.

"it's on me" Shai say nodding at me "you need the money for other things"

"but I insist" I say fighting tp get my purse back.

"no you don't" say Shai taking out the money from her purse and paying. Then we all get out tickets and snacks and go into cinema 4.

Once we are seated the trailer start, I try to concentrate on the screen but I can't. I hear crying, similar to a child's only more violent and rabid like a dog's howl. I stand for a second then look over to the entry. I see two girls trying to help the other.. I turn around to alk back to my seat when I hear a rushed "tris" I know the voice – It's Christina's only instead of ebing upbeat its torn, cracking and scratching like glass being ran across metal.

"chris?" I say trying to sound surprised, but to me my voice sounds rock solid and dark.

"tris I need to talk to you. It's something I think only you can understand." Christina says quietly.

I open my mouth to say no, but I remember that Christina may have been bitchy but I can trust more than anyone else. "sure" I say, trying to say comforting "I'll tell Riley and Shai and we'll go to the food court to talk about it" then I quickly walk over to the other girls and tell them , then I go back to Chris.

"come on lets go get you a strong coffee and you talk to me about whats happening" I say sliding my arm over her back and patting her. Just like Tobias.

When we sit down I give Christina her coffee then I say "come tell me whats happening"

"I'm Pregnant" she say quietly so only I can hear her.

"really, that's great" I say leaning over to give her a hug.

"no it isn't" says Christina.

"why?" I say crinkling my forehead.

"Will's not the dad" she says.

"then who is?" I say leaning in so this is more secretive.

"Uriah" she whispers extremely quietly so I can only just hear the 'ah' and the 'U'. But I know those sounds and only one person with a name like that. I smack my hand over my mouth unable to hide my suprisement.

"what the heck happened." I whisper.

"he….he …..he raped me" Christina says.

I let out a huge gasp and cover my mouth with my hand.

"at a party I was looking for will then he took me into his bedroom and he yeah…." Christina says

"oh Shit" I say quietly.

"I thought younwould understand how it all works since you have kids." Say Christina.

"well I had to take fertility pills." I say "but if you are pregnant after having it once I suspect that you are very fertile."

Christina nods.

"we are taking you to a doctor NOW" I say grabbing her hand and walking with her to the doctors.

At the maternity department at the hospital it is very quiet and we are allowed in by the doctors immediately.

"why are you here, if I am right didn't you just have a child?" the nurse says.

"I did I'm here to support my friend." I say

"right" the nurse says "so what would you like?"

" we would like a pregnancy test and a DNA test." I say

"why DNA test?" the nurse asks.

" none of your business" I say sitting down.

"kay, first I'll do the DNA test. I'll need to do a special test." Says the Nurse smiling absent mindedly.

20 minutes later the nurse had conclded the test and she sent them off to the pathologists.

"they'll be ready in about an hour" the nurse says "now we'll do a pregnancy test" handing the test o Christina.

5 minutes later Christina comes back with a positive test, she has a concerned look on her face.

"I'm…." she stutters as I run up to her and give her a hug. Holding her shaking body as her warm tears fall on my shoulder. I pull her away and sit her down. I hand the test to the nurse so she can sterilize it then keep it in a special safe.

RILEY POV.

After the movie Tris and Christina aren't back yet so I text Tris to ask where she is

**( Riley **_Tris _**)**

**where are you?**

Seconds later I get a reply

_Retail therapy with chris in the clothes store we were in earlier_

"so where are they?" Shai asks

"at your store" I say then motioning for Shai to follow.

We run along to tunnels of Dauntless dodging everyone we pass.

When we get to the store I see Tris walking aroiund the store with a crying Christina. Shai and I walk in.

"woah! whats wrong?" asks Shai.

"we better go to my apartment to talk about it" says Tris. Motioning for us to walk to her place.

TRIS POV

When we get to my apartment I open the door to see Luke (**A/N if you don't remember him he's Shauna's little bro and he was in intiation)** resting on the couch looking after the girls and Tobias and Zeke in the kitchen making loud clattering noises.

"hello?" I say over the noise..

Almost instantly Tobias comes running in soaked with sweat.

"oh, you're back, can you guys come back at about 7:30?" Tobias asks

"ummmm sure?" I say , then I kiss Tobias on the cheek and walk out.

"do we want to go to Shai's ?" I ask

I hear some yeah and some mmmms but I see everyone nods.

At Shai's we all take a seat. Then I explain., by the time I'm finished explaining everyone looks surprised and sympathetic for Christina.

Once everyone finishes showing their sympathy Christina speaks up.

"I think I want to go talk to some people."

And the on,y reaction we have is for us to nod.

**So big drama! Aahhhhh. I was kind of thinking that nothing much happens in this and there might not be enough drama. But frankly I'm comparing my story to the others and tbh many have a certain war in it. So I thought, that if it was kept to more realistic drama it would be a more realistic story- what do you think?**

**So as I was saying earlier is that I get 3928 views and so far I only have 13 reviews, I makes me sad to see it,but I would love it if you are reading this thn can you PLEASE review because it would make my day really good.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys**

**First things first I am incredibly sorry about not updating in so long , I had a sleep over with my friends that lasted like 4 days then the Wi-fi went down so I couldn't post this for like ages. So I hope you can forgive me. Lso just this might make your life easier if you follow or favourite the story so if this happens again. Just an idea.**

**So thanks for the reviews. I love all your feedback, just I don't get much so far I get plenty of views but hardly any reviews **** so Please review**

**And second I'm writing another fanfic called Live While We're Young. So if you vuys could go check it out it woud be greatly appreciated.**

CHRISTINA POV

I walk towards Will's apartment ready to tell him the news, I start to feel butterflies in my stomach and dizzy. I side step to the wall leaning into it. I put my forearm on my head and slide it back, then I carry on walking to Will's apartment.

When I get there I knock twice, no reply , I knock again- no reply, I know someone's in there, I can hear footsteps and a thumping noise coming from inside. I try to turn the doorknob, it's unlocked. That's strange of Will he never keeps his outside door locked. I walk in.

Will's apartment is a mess he has dirt and dust trodden into his carpet and the couch cushions and pillows lazily tossed on the floor. The small table that hugs the corner of the room has got all of it's decorations and paper pushed of the top. Then I hear the footsteps and the thumping – it's coming from Will's room. I walk up to the door and twist the knob. When I walk in I let out a choked and quiet scream. Pressed against the wall is a dark skinned girl making out with Will. I scream again, then walk out of the bed room slamming the door. I picture the image again and remember the thin white scar running up her neck.

Hannah. My sister. My friend.

As I near the door Will comes jogging out, with his blonde hair touseled and his shirt creased.

"wait. Chris" he says holding out a had.

"what should I be waiting for Will?. You have been pretty much avoiding me for 5 months. Why should I wait" I shout

"I'm sorry" Will pushes out.

"sorry for what. For Making out with my sister? For ditching me for 5 months? I tried to make it work but you were distant and nonexsistent." I shout. Will doesn't answer. He can't. He won't. "I think we're over" then I storm out slamming the door on Will's face.

Next I walk to Uriah's place, I'm confused. I remember the night. Then I realise that I didn't fight Uriah, he wasn't rough, and he was gentle and when it happened it took awhile for it to happen. More surprisingly I didn't fight back, I let Uriah do it.

Maybe I like Uriah. Maybe He's the one for me.

I step up to Uriah's door and ring the bell. He answers immediately. All I can do is give him a hug. Uriah slowly hugs back.

"can I come in?" I ask. Uriah nods. Then he motions for me to sit on the couch across from him.

"I'm sorry" Uriah says looking ashamed.

"I believe you. But we've got another problem." I say. Uriah looks up and frowns

"We?" Uriah says looking clueless.

"I'm Pregnant" I bspit out quickly starting to feel emotional again.

"this is all my fault" Uriah says putting his hand on his fore head

"no it's our fault" I say back trying to sound relaxed

" we can't go off and hate each other now, we've got a child to raise" says Uriah.

"I know" I reply looking at my feet. "but we might have to lengthen the realationship"

"what do you mean?" asks Uriah.

" only one thing" I say and I just can't help it.

I lean in and kiss him.

First gently then more surely as he kisses back. I place my hand around his neck as he puts his hands on my waist.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks me.

I nod then lean in to kiss him again. This time Uriah is more sure and kisses back almost instantly.

After kissing for a while, I eventually get up.

"see you at 8:00?' I ask

"yep!" says Uriah enthusiastically. Then he kisses me on the cheek and I leave.

I decide to go to Tris's place to talk about today.

TRIS POV

At about 7:00 I hear a knock at my door. I pick up Hayley and walk to open it. Standing there is Christina wearing the biggest grin I have ever seen.

"Woah. Someone had a mood swing" I say trying to sound surprised. "what happened?" I say motioning for Christina to come in.

"first I have got to say, you have cute kids" Christina says.

"hey you want to hold Imogen?" I ask. Christina nods. So I walk over and get her.

Once we sit down on the sofa Christina starts to explain : " so when I went to see Will I found him making out with sister, and I broke up with him and got all bad ass towards him. Then I went to Uriah's. But before then I realized that I didn't fight back when he … you know. So I realized that I actually like him. So when I got there Uriah was so nice and apologized." Says Christina Happily.

"what else happened?" I ask

" I kissed Uriah, then he kissed me back." Say Christina

"oh. My. God!" I sat clamping my hand over my mouth. "so are you and Uriah, like Boyfriend and Girlfriend?"

"yep!" says Chrisrina happily nodding away.

"well I'm glad you're back to the old Christina again. Plus when you're pregnant you can't really wear anything showing cleavage. So I can dress you up!" I say feel in a really good mood.

"you have beautiful kids" says Christina

"thanks" I say " I think Imogen is more like Four but has a mix of our hair, but Hayley is more like me."

"I'd agree with that quite well. You can see Imogen is bigger like Four and Hayley is Smaller like you" Christina says

"actually I went to see a doctor because I was worried about the size difference and the doctor asked who was the dad and I said Four and all he said was ' Imogen has Dad's traits, Hayley has Mums'" I say

"ha. Well your daughters look beautiful and healthy." Christina says "what's it like having them and etcetera"

"well Four has done heaps to help, like seriously, he's been looking after the girls all day with Zeke and Theo" I say

"who's Theo" says Christina leaning back starting to rock Imogen.

"Shai's boyfriend" I answer. "actually they're coming over tonight for a little while, you know maybe have a drink, you and Uri could come" I say

"I'll have a look" Christina says Pulling out her phone and dialling what I guess is Uriah's number.

While Christina talks to Uriah I go into the kitchen with Hayley where Tobias , Theo and Zeke have been spending the day. When I open the door Tobias instantly runs to the partially blocking my view of the kitchen.

" woah. Stop right there" he says.

"well can't Christina and I get a soda each?" I say

"sure" Zeke says throwing Tobias two sodas,

Tobias hands them to me" thanks" I kiss Tobias on the cheek and walk back to the living room.

Once I'm there Christina is off the phone and smiling like a maniac.

"he said we can" she squeals and jumps around whilst holding Imogen. "let this be a night to remember, to my place!"

"wait but first get some stuff from here" I say putting Hayley gently on the sofa and running into Tobias and my room.

When I'm in my room and I grab the new outfit I got today with the jewellery and go back into the living room.

In the living room I scoop up Hayley in my free arm and we go to Christina's.

**So what do you think?**

**I love reviews heaps so please do write some, they only take about 10 seconds.**

**Ok so I have another story in writing process called This is Life (I have already mentioned up top) I have decided that I obviously need a writing schedule so here it is.**

**Monday – This is life**

**Tuesday – Live While We're Young **

**Wenesday – This Is Life**

**Thursday – Live while we're young**

**Saturday – This is Life**

**Sunday - Live while we're young and This is Life**

**So when I put out this schedule I am hoping to stay to it. Some dayd I might do more than one chapter or work on both stories. But most importantly don't always expect the chapters to be set like this, but when you open Fanfic on a certain day just remember that a new chapter may or may not have been posted.**

**Love you guys **

**Mia xox**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay guys so heres the thing. What I all said last chapter about my new fanfic isn't going to happen. My new fanfic is called Our Infinity.**

**More and more chapters! Keep them coming!**

TRIS POV

I wake with my legs intertwined with Tobias's my head burrowed in his chest. I roll on my back. A night without being awoken by the girls I think smiling. I roll back on my side and gently press my lips to Tobias's forehead.

"morning" I whisper into his head.

"morning" Tobias says quietly without opening his eyes, he embraces his arms around my waist and looks up at me smiling. He gently brushes my thick blond hair out of my face with one hand and the other on my waist.

"I love you" he whispers.

"I know, because I love you too" I whisper

" I'm making you breakfast because a certain mum needs to sleep in and let her husband who loves her enough to do anything for her let her sleep in" Tobias says

"well you do that I'll lie here and wit because I can't sleep without you by my side." I say kissing Tobias on his cheek then letting him get up.

I hear Tobias quietly walk into the nursery getting the girls. Its all quiet until I hear crying. Five minutes later Tobias walks in with the girls in his arms and on his waist.

"they want to be fed" he say handing the girls to me.

"kay" I say then Tobias walks out into the kitchen.

Tobias POV

I make my way to the kitchen until I hear a knock at the door. I walk over to open it.

Once I open the door I'm greeted by a huge man with a huge goofy smile that slants to the right because of a huge scar travelling down his face.

"Hello, Four" he says

"Hello James" I say "What brings you here?"

"well I have meeting in a couple of days with Max and Eric and I thought I might drop by my favorite initiate" James says

"Well come in have some breakfast" I say "I was just making some for the _family _"

"Family?" James asks lifting his eyebrows.

"oh I haven't told you. Since you left for the fence I have got married and I currently have two 6 month old twin daughters" I say

"Well it seems like you've been busy then" James says.

"Yeah, it's been full-on" I say "I'm just going to get Tris and the girls" then I walk of to Tris and my bedroom.

"Tris" I say in my bedroom "we have a breakfast visitor. I'd like you to meet him"

"okay" Tris says holding Imogen out from her so I can carry her out.

When we are back in the kitchen James looks at Tris and has a rather surprised look on his face.

"Well you got the girl you wanted" James say motioning to Tris.

" I sure did" I say kissing Tris's cheek.

"So these are your daughters?' James says

"Yep, Imogen and Hayley" I say

"Well they have their parent's good looks" James says.

"Hey how bout I make breakfast" Tris says

"If you want to" I say then Tris walks off to the kitchen still holding Hayley.

"hey is that the stiff that came first the year before last. The one you kept on talking about" James asks once Tris si gone.

" Yep, the love of my life" I say

TRIS POV

After breakfast James left for his meeting and Tobias left soon after. I am left home with the girls with almost nothing to do. I walk up and down the apartment and when the girls are hungry I feed them.

Eventually the glorious 1.30 rolled around where I get to deliver lunch to Tobias. I might not be much, but I'm bored out of my mind with nothing to do.

I walk to Tobias' work department with the girls in the pram. When I arrive at the break room I can hear talking and laughing from inside. I put on foot on the wheel of the pram and open the door. The break room has a small kitchen and two couches lined against a wall and a table in the far left corner of the room, it's hardly big enough for 15 people at lunchtime. When I walk in Tobias sees me instantly and walks over letting me hand him his lunch then picking up Hayley, then motions me to sit down with him at lunch, and that's what I do.

"Hey Tris" Zeke says as I sit down "am I allowed to see my goddaughters?"

"Fine for a little while, while I eat my lunch" I say

"Thankyou" Zeke say standing up smiling like a maniac picking up Imogen

"If you love our daughters so much, why don't you and Riley have some" Tobias say his mouth full of sandwich.

"Hey, we're trying, " Zeke says defencively, bopping Imogen on his knee.

"Sorry if I harmed your fragile self esteem" Tobias says

"you better" Zeke says before he's interrupted by the ringing of Tobias's phone.

"can you hold for a sec while I take this call" Tobias says quietly before taking out his phone and answering.

"So how have you and Riley been going?" I ask Zeke

"yeah its all been good." Zeke say nodding then taking a large gulp of coffee.

"So did you hear your brother screwed Christina and now she's pregnant. Then Christina hooked up with him?" I ask Zeke

"sorry but what" Zeke shouts

"you heard me" I say.

" Uriah is going to be so stuffed…" Zeke started angrily, before looking down at Imogen and saying " Nup I didn't hear that" in a calmer tone.

"oh well apparently everyone has" I say

" Well I haven't" Zeke says getting angry again.

Tobias walks into the break room.

"guys we need to talk" Tobias say sitting down taking Hayley of my lap.

"yeah. What?" I say looking at him

"well, I just got a call from Max saying that you and I are supposed to be at a conference at Abnegation tomorrow. We leave tonight. So Zeke, you and Riley will be looking after the girls" Tobias says

"why do they want us?" I ask

"its for a ranked first thing. I think they want some of the best initiates from the past decade to come and help improve the initiation process. I also think Shailene is coming" Tobias explains

"Oh. Okay" I say

"hey Zeke can you tell Josh that I had to go home, because of family issues. We'll drop the girls off at about 5:30 tonight and Tris will call Riley.

XXX

5:30 that day….

Once Tobias and I board the train we it down against the cold metal wall of the train.

"so where are we staying?" I ask Tobias since I have been given little information on this conference.

"well I think you are in your house with Shailene and I persuaded Max to accommodate me in the Blacks's house, instead of Marcus's" Tobias says.

"well as long as I know you're insafe hands I'm alright" I say kissing Tobias on the cheek. Then Tobias turns his head so his lips are on mine. I bring my hands up his muscular backtracing his tatto's with my hands. Enjoying the moment.

"we haven't done this for so long" I say

"it's nice" Tobias says back.

"I know" I say once before we kiss again.

**Love all of the reviews I get so keep them coming. I will answer every question you give me. Though depending on how many reviews I get sometimes an answer might take longer than usual, but most likely I won't get heaps (I usually don't) so answers should be done in the next week.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, I still LOVE the review so the more I get, the more often I will update!**

TRIS POV

Its about 11:30 and I'm in my old abnegation bedroom looking out of the window. Most people have gone to bed. I walk over to my bed and sit down on it. I lean back with my head against the grey wall when I hear a quiet tap on the window. I walk over to see Tobias balancing on a branch of the large tree outside my house.

I open the window to let him in.

" Why did you come through the window?" I ask once he's in.

"It's more romantic. Almost forbidden" he asnwers.

"Well I'm glad you're okay" I say

" I can't go to sleep with out you" Tobias says taking a large step towards me.

"I can't either." I say taking my body out of Tobias's embrace then getting into bed.

"Are you going to get in?" I ask.

"Obviously" Tobias says taking off his shirt then jumping into bed. I roll into his chest with my face facing his.

"you know, without the girls here, I'm thinking we should do something that breaks almost everything Abnegation stands for" I say.

"well, we are Dauntless" Tobias says starting to kiss my neck.

XXX

Shailene POV (and you thought it might never happen)

I wake the next morning to angry shouting coming from Tris's bedroom. I walk over to my suitcase and quickly put on a pair of sweatpants before going to see what's happening.

"what's wrong with me sleeping with my husband" I hear Tris shout.

"by the looks of you two you guys didn't even sleep at all last night" Mr Prior says.

"When I said to you that you will one day marry someone successful and beautiful, I didn't mean that." A man says who I'm guessing is Four's father.

"why are you telling us that we shouldn't sleep together when we have two 6 month daughters at home" Four says correcting his posture revealing his shirtless chest.

"you have what?" Mr Prior and Four's Father say in unison.

"yeah you're grandparents." Four says. I look at Tris who is protected by Four's protective arm. Then through all of the fighting and arguing I see Tris mouth 'get me a big shirt'.

I rush out of the room still hearing the shouting. I look through my bag and find one of Theo's old shirts that I usually sleep in. I run back into Tris's bedroom running to her bed giving her the shirt.

"thank you" Tris whispers.

"no Prob" I say standing back sitting on the desk. Tris wiggles into the shirt, straightens it out then standing up. The shirt slightly reveals her lacy bra that is shown at the collar.

"you wear that?" says Mr Prior his mouth agape in awe.

"listen up. Get out so I can pack my stuff up and get out of here" Tris say in her trainer Six voice. Everyone exits the room and I leave with them.

"Shai" Tris say as I go through the door.

"Yeah?" I say

"Here have the shirt" Tri says Quickly pulling off the shirt passing it to me then closing the door behind me.

Tris POV

When Shai leaves I walk over to my bag and get the largest shirt I can muster up- one of Tobias's shirts.

"You okay" Tobias asks as I crawl back into bed


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey Guys**

**So sorry about the tiny chapter last time, but I kinda had a blank and didn't know what to write, so here's what I'm going to do. This Chapter takes place a day after Tris and Tobias have come back from Abnegation. The rest will be revealed in this chap**

**Tobias POV**

Stay at home for the rest of the day until 6:00pm. It's 4:00pm now and Tris went to Christina's. I'm waiting for James to finish his meeting, so we can, in true James style, he invited Zeke and I to watch Fast and Furious 7. I decide to take a shower and get changed into something else.

When I'm finished I decide to wait for James at the office department. I walk there eager to use up my time.

Once I get there I sit down in the waiting room. I look over to the reception to see Zoe that whore from the year before last.

"Hello Four" she says in an attempt to seduce me.

"Hello, _Zoe_" I say in a menacing tone.

"what brings you here" she says combing her long black false nails through her dyed hair. I never found the false nails or dyed hair attractive, it's pretty much is the opposite of Tris. I mean, Tris paints her nails but would NEVER do something like that. Tris just isn't tacky.

"Waiting for a friend" I say my voice showing no emotion

"May I know who's this friend?" Zoe says still trying to seduce me.

"James he has a meeting with Max and Eric" I say

"oh, yeah Eric told me about that. Apparently he's done something pretty bad" Zoe say

"Where did you here that?" I ask.

"From my boyfriend" Zoe says slightly smiling.

"Well your more of a whore than I thought you where. I mean I dated Tris when she was an initiate, but I asked her out. But you I'm pretty sure just wanted someone to sleep with." I say my voice angry.

"Woah. stay off her" Eric says

I don't reply. I won't reply. I am not going to, if I do I will hurt him and I am a father, can't do that. I won't have my children grow up to have me as a Marcus clone. But all I will say is on something that will take me out of my rage.

"Where's James?" I ask my voice still dripping with anger.

Eric doesn't reply all hear is a gunshot coming from the conference room.

I run to the glass door of the conference room only to be greeted by the old, black blind covering my view of the room. I step back, about to smash the door, when my back lands on a cold hard box shaped thing on the wall. I turn and find a glass case covering a button designed to open all the blinds and doors. I lift up the lid and jam my finger into the button making to door open. I take a quick step forward, but I can't, because on the floor is the mangled, dead body of James. I let out a gasp and stand back. I can't stand looking a my friend's dead body. I just need Tris, someone who can help me, who loves me as much as I love her.

I run through the corridors of the Dauntless navigating my way to Christina's apartment as fast as I can.

When I at Christina's house I can hear Tris and Christina laughing and talking. I knock loud and hard. So they will hear me.

I hear Tris says "I'll get it, you sit down" I smile to myself, still seeing the beautiful Abnegation girl shine through her. The one I fell in love with more than a decade ago. I am interrupted by my thoughts by Tris opening the door.

"To-Four?" she says as I stand there most likely looking like a train wreck. I try to say something, anything, but I can't, I just embrace her in my arms and gently squeeze.

"What's wrong?" Tris says. I don't answer. She puts her hand on my forehead elevating it so I'm facing her "Honey, are you alright?" Tris asks Gently squeezing me to her.

"They killed him" I say quietly so only Tris can hear.

"Who did they kill?" Tris asks wiping the hair my hair off my sticky forehead.

"James" I whisper, putting my head on her shoulder.

"Hey, what happened?" Tris say letting go, lacing her hand into mine then walking me over to Christina's long black couch where the girls sit.

I sit down and pick up Hayley putting her on my knee bopping her. She lets out a little giggle that can't make me help laughing.

"So what happened" Tris asks putting a hand on my arm. It's usually me who comforts her, but this time she's comforting me.

"I went to wait for him then hey shot him" I say.

"Well let's go visit Zeke" Tris say giving me a hug.

"Okay" I say.

"Come on" Tris says lacing her fingers in mine sitting up. "Chris can you look after the girls?" Christina nods then we give her the girls and get going.

We walk to Zekes apartment with me squeezing Tris's hand firmly but gently.

"Hey, its fine." Tris say putting a hand on my cheek like I used to when she was an initiate.

" I don't know" I say.

"Listen, James knew you well but if you are going to sit down here and sulk, where did my husband go. Because my husband doesn't cry over people's death. We have to respect it with pride." Tris says. "You aren't going to loose anyone else. The girls are safe, and I will never leave you" I can't help myself but to put my hands on her cheeks holding them in place then kissing her.

"You're right, Tobias Eaton isn't going to sulk over this" I say smiling.

"No you are not" Tris says back kissing me on the cheek then taking my hand, making us continue our journey to the end of the hallway.

XXX

"We should respect him with pride" Zeke says after we tell him the news.

"That's exactly what I said" Tris says crossing her arms.

"But how are we going to respect it?" I ask.

A smile spreads on Zekes face, the smile that he wears when he has a crazy plan. "We are watching Furious 7" Zeke says

"When?" Tris asks

"Now, You Four, Riley and me" Zeke says

"Why, Furious 7?" Tris asks

"This is James we are talking about, his dying wish was that everyone would dress really fancy for his funeral and that his friends would watch any Fast and Furious movie that comes out" Zeke explians

"Okay. Fine" I say "Christina will look after the girls"

"See you at 6:00" Zeke says then we leave his apartment.

**Thanks you guys for reading, all I can ask for is that can you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. It mean so much to me and it will make me upadate way more often.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey Guys**

**So I'm hoping I can update heaps so when you read this , if this is a brand new chapter, refresh during a chapter.**

TRIS POV

I walk to the cinema hand in hand with Tobias.

"You didn't have to come you know" he says

"Yes I do. I am going to help you with James's death like any good wife should" I say looking at him.

"So is there anything I should know?" I ask Tobias

"Nah, most of the new movies are just another villain to fight etc." Tobias explains.

"Okay, that's fine" I say kissing Tobias' cheek.

For the rest of the way to the cinema I fiddle with my frayed knit over shirt  
"you look nice" Tobias say slipping his hand out of mine and putting it around my waist.

"You don't look half bad either" I say pecking him on the cheek.

"Half bad?' Tobias says " I thought I made an effort"

"I'm just playing with you. Anyway if you are making an effort I don't see a difference since you look smoking hot everyday" I say

"You're still better looking than me" Tobias says

"Really we can't compare since that we have different features and overall a different gender" I say

"You sometimes scare me how smart you are. But most of time it's kinda sexy" Tobias says slowing the walking pace to the cinema.

"You know if you weren't you I probably would have punched you in the face right now" I say

"That's reassuring" Tobias says

"It better be" I say stopping and standing in front of Tobias's road. I put my hand gently on the side of his neck then pull his face close to mine, then kissing him hard on the mouth. He's not even startled, maybe Tobias was going to kiss me, but I did it first, what ever it is, we enjoy in allowing our affection for each other show. I remember the night in abnegation when we got a bit carried away. But I ignore my stiff parents, really they aren't legally my parents, I'm more of a parent than them. Which in my head sound weird because of me only turning 18 in a few months.

Once we are at the movies we meet Riley and Zeke waiting for us at the front of the line behind Hilary – a girl who was an initiate last year. Apparently she had a thing for Tobias. Eventually Zeke heard and told her that he had a pregnant wife and she backed off. So that was one less person I had to tell to go away because of them having a 'thing' for my husband.

"You're 5 minutes late, you're lucky that we arranged to come here early" Zeke says crossing his arms.

"Sorry" I say putting my hands up like I'm surrendering.

"You better be" Zeke says

"Woah, be careful what you say to my wife, apparently she has a pretty protective husband" Tobias jokes.

"Yeah, I heard that too." Zeke says "Apprently he will beat the crap out of anyone who comes near her"

"Okay guys cut it out we're here for James not to argue" I say

"you're right" Tobias say putting his arm around my shoulder.

In the cinemas Zeke and Riley got us amazing seats directly showing the screen to us.

"You did a god job at getting seats" says Tobias impressed.

"Did you ever doubt us?" Zeke says

"Only a little" Tobias say, then the movie starts.

"hey, the funeral is tomorrow, so you need to write an eulogy.

Once we are out of the cinema we all go head home. For Tobias and I we stop by Christina's first.

Once we're home we put the girls to bed then Tobias goes to work on the eulogy while I make dinner.

I start humming 'See You Again' out loud. It's stuck in my head after watching Furious 7.

"Thank you Tris! I love you" Tobias says knocking the table.

"What?" I say genuinely clueless.

"I had no idea what to write now I do" Tobias says "but I need to make a special call to Zeke" then he gets up and goes into our room to call Zeke.

I stay in the kitchen making dinner. When I'm finished I call tobias to come. He comes almost immediately.

"Dinner" I say and for a moment I feel slight nostalgia. Remembering my mother calling Caleb and I for dinner. I shake my head banishing the thought.

"So when do I get to hear the eulogy" I ask sitting down at the table.

"Tomorrow" Tobias says with a mouth full of food.

"Why tomorrow, I thought I would get to personally read it" I say

"It's a special surprise" Tobias says

"Oh well I like special suprises. But is it a good surprise?" I ask

" Well I hope so" Tobias says smiling.

"so do I get a clue maybe?" I say

"kind of." Tobias says pausing so he can take another mouthful of food then saying " you always tell me to not be afraid of doing different things"

"Hmmmmm. Hard one" I say putting my hand on my chin, propping up my face.

"Well, I want it to be a big surprise" Tobias says taking the last huge mouthful of food then washing it down with some red wine that we had left over.

"What's with you and eating extremely fast?" I ask

" I dunno. I don't think I eat that fast. It comes naturally" Tobias says

"Right. Well it must come naturally for me to eat slowly" I say grinning.

" It must. Now can we go to bed I'm really tired" Tobias says

"okay sleeping time" I say then we get up and Tobias carries me to our bedroom.

**Okay, I must sound like the most desperate desperato but please can I have at least one review from every viewer that sees this, Please?**

**Its just I hardly get any reviews and I see all the other stories and most of them have way more and they might only have 3 chapters!**

**So please please please please just review.**

**Follow on instagram Tris_United ( I canger my username.)and on IG feel free to join my fam, the united fam, just DM me and tell me what character you want to be. I'm Tris from Divergent. You Can be a FICTIONAL character from any fictional piece of writing or Movie or Television show.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys so there's not much to say, but I'd love it when I come onto Fanfic and I see heaps of people have seen my story.**

**So thanks guys**

**TRIS POV**

Day of the funeral …

I walk into the bathroom with Hayley one my hip. I see Tobias standing in front of the mirror trying to do his tie.

"You need a hand?" I ask

"Ummm." Tobias says looking slightly embarrassed "Yeah"

"Ok I'll be right back." I say then drop Hayley in our bedroom and walk back in.

" You look beautiful" Tobias says, putting his hands on my waist. My dress went down to the floor. It had ¾ length sleeves and a scoop neck. It was black tule with small embroided flowers positioned in small bunches.

" Well I try my best" I say smiling "You look pretty hot today"

Tobias exhales out of his nose then says. "The girls look cute"

"Yeah, Christina got it for them" I say finishing tying his tie.

"That would explain the bows" Tobias says.

"Yep" I say "Now time to get going"

"Okay" Tobias says "But first I need to do something"

Tobias leans in and kisses me firmly on the mouth. When I pull away I peck him on the cheek and slide my hand into his.

"I love you Tobias Eaton, no matter what" I say.

"I love you too Tris Eaton" Tobias says

I quickly walk over to the bed and put on my heels. They're black sandals that are about 4 inches high. Then we go to the funeral.

At the funeral…

I stand in the function room Tobias about to say his eulogy. I have Hayley on my hip and Imogen on Christina's.

I look at Tobias and he walks to the center stage. He looks at Zeke then nods, Zeke nods back.. I frown trying to figure out what they are doing. Zeke walks over to the side of the room and picks up a microphone, then Tobias starts.

"I first met James when I was 16" Tobias says "He was my instructor. I'm now turning 20 this year. I can remember that one night Zeke invited me for a party with James. That was the first time I got to know him. After initiation he went back to the fence to work. I only saw him about twice a year. But we still kept on going as mates.

If you fast forward to now. I remember getting up and making breakfast when James knocks on my door. That day was the first time he had ever met my wife and children. After about three days of being here he loved my family. He would have been the girl's spiritual uncle.

On his last day, Zeke and I were going to watch the new Fast and Furious movie. He was killed almost an hour before we went to watch it.

He missed the new Fast and Furious movie, the movie he had waited almost 3 years for." Tobias stops and looks at Zeke then he opens mouth" It's been a long day without you, my friend, And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way from where we began. Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again" Tobias looks at Zeke, Tobias was singing, I then understand why he gave me that clue.

Zeke steps up and starts "Damn, who knew? All the planes we flew Good things we've been through That I'll be standing right here talking to you About another path I know we loved to hit the road and laugh But something told me that it wouldn't last Had to switch up Look at things different see the bigger picture Those were the days Hard work forever pays Now I see you in a better place" I smile to myself.

Then they join together, "How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gonna be with me for the last ride"

It was a beautiful was to have a eulogy. I start to cry and put the heel of my hand to my cheeks. I look down at Hayley and Bop her.

"That's daddy" I whisper.

She looks at me and smiles, clapping her hands together.

Christina looks at me and smiles. She takes a small step towards me and whispers. "I never knew he could sing"

"He's pretty good. He sings to the girls and at home, but he doesn't usually do anything out in public"

Christina nods as Zeke and Tobias finishes. I look at Tobias my vision blurred at the edges from tears. I put on a huge, happy smile. Tobias walks back to our seats.

He embraces me in his arms then pulls away now with only one arm around me. Me sit down, a girl on each lap.

"when did yo decide you would sing?" I ask Tobias.

"I decided it when you were singing under your breath in the kitchen yesterday." Tobias says

"Ahhh." I say nodding. "Well, it made me cry so I think you've done a pretty darn good job"

"Well I'm glad my wife thinks so" Tobias says "I don't know if they are going to think its too softie for Dauntless"

"It isn't softie, you used courage to sing" I say rubbing Tobias's arm with my hand.

"Hey, I think we should get going. I'm pretty sure everyone's going to get drunk soon" I say

" I think so too, and I don't want the girls around a heap of Dauntless drunks" Tobias says

"me neither" I say then kiss him on the cheek and we go home.

XXX

Once the girls have gone to bed, I wash of my makeup, have a shower and get into my pyjamas. I walk into the living area and find Tobis on the couch. He pats the space next to him, then says, "Come, I want you to watch Fast and Furious 6"

"Is this like some sort of 'thing' that I have no idea about?" I ask

"Probably" Tobias says

"God, I feel so old" I say combing my hair back with my hand.

"How do you think I feel when you, Christina and Shai talk about your stuff" Tobias says

"Oh, come on. You'd only know that kind of stuff if you watched the T.V. shows Christina makes me watch at her place" I say

"Okay, so I'm not really behind" Tobias says

"No, not at all" I say

"That's good" Tobias says as the movie starts. I lean into his chest and bicep making myself comfortable. I see the _Tris_ on his bicep, but then I see in smaller cursive a new tattoo. It says _Hayley_ then next to it _Imogen. _

"when did you get those?" I ask.

"Oh, I wanted to surprise you, the other day I got them, I figured I might as well" Tobias explains "Do you like them?"

" I love them." I say " Have you ever thought of having more kids?"

" Actually I have, maybe in a year or so. An age gap would be nice" Tobias says.

"I Think so too" I say then we watch the movie.

**Okay, socan everyone please, on your reviews say what you would like to happen next. I'm trying to keep the Divergent threat out of the story, but please say something because thn I can make the story better.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys so please in your reviews, comment on what you would like to happen in the story, after this chapter I probably won't update for a couple of days, but I'm still keeping on with the story!**

**TRIS POV**

When I wake up my head is burrowed in Tobias' chest. Tobias is training the new initiates. Tobias volunteered to train them. I remember last year when Tobias did some and half of the female initiates had a 'crush' on him. Luckily, I was pregnant at the time so Zeke told them, " He has a pregnant wife,". After that they all backed off.

I wrap my arms around Tobias tighter waking him up gently.

"Morning" he says smiling.

"Hey" I say "Ready for the initiates?"

"Born ready" he says

"How many girls are going to have a crush on you?" I ask

"All of them" he answers with a smile.

"Doubt it" I say "Once they see you have a bad-ass wife as myself, they'll be running away crying"

"Don't be too mean!" Tobias says, "You maybe be my bad-ass wife but you're also a caring mother"

"What, do you want me to come in at the end of the day with the girls" I say

"Well, I still like the idea of us making out in public" Tobias says smiling.

"You know we still have daughters" I say

"Well then how bout this, I am taking you out tonight and Christina or Shai will look after them" Tobias says putting his arms around me.

"I don't mind that idea" I say smiling briefly kissing him.

"I was hoping you would say that" Tobias says kissing me back briefly.

"Well we'd better get going," I say.

"Sadly we do" Tobias says kissing me on the forehead then getting up.

XXX

I stand in the kitchen making the girls some breakfast while Tobias is at the table eating.

When I'm finished I pick up Hayley on my hip and bop her, like I always do.

"You hungry?" I ask her

"Eh " She says

"Oh my god, did you hear her?" I say to Tobias

"What?" Tobias asks

"Hayley ,said a simplified version of yes!" I say

"Holy Crap!" Tobias says

"Yeah, holy Crap" I say

"So does that count as her first word?" Tobias say

"ahhh?" I say I look at Hayley.

"Mummy?" Hayley says

"That does" I say

"Yes it does," Tobias says

"Mmmm" I say

"Well I better get going" Tobias says getting up and walk to Imogen who is in her high chair. "First day" He picks Imogen from her high chair.

"Daddy" Imogen says

"You hear that, I'm her favourite. Daddy is her first word" Tobias says jokingly. I laugh.

"Well, she's Daddy's girl"

"Yes she is" Tobias says walking over to Hayley gently kissing her forehead. Then Kissing me lightly on the lips then cheek.

"Love you," I say as Tobias walks out of the door.

"Love you more" He says in the corridor.

"Doubt it" I say loud enough so he can hear me.

XXX

Tobias POV

"My name is Four and I'll be your instructor for initiation" I say in what Tris decided to call my sexy instructor voice.

" You mean Four, like the number" a Candor girl says

"Exactly like the number" I say. "What's your name"

"Carrie" She says deciding to use a flirtatious voice.

"Well, there's one lesson you learn from me and that's to shut up" I say looking at her, then up to the rest of the initiates.

Carrie says nothing, she won't. I know it.

"As I was saying, I am your instructor for the next 6 weeks. In that time, your main objective will to overcome cowardice. I'm imagining that you have to be even a small bit of bravery to jump," I say.

Small murmurs come from the group as we walk of to the dorms.

XXX

When we get to the dormitory, snickers emerge from the group.

"So where's the girl's dorms?" a Erudite boy asks

"You're in them" I say with out looking at him.

"So then where's the boy's?" He asks

"You're also in them" I say with a smile.

He doesn't answer, all he does is look at the boy next to him.

"Well, I'm going to let you all get changed, Dinner is at 7:00" I say then walk out.

I look at my watch that says 4:00 on it. Tris should be at Shai's I think she told me. I decide to go home then get a present for Tris.

When I'm at home I put on a black button down and some pants then I go to the commercial area of the Pit. I decide to go to the jewellery store.

I get there and look round, I can't find anything. Then I go to the far end of the store and find a silver bangle with black silver twisted around it. Look at them closer, then I have an idea. I should get Tris, Imogen and Hayley all matching. I walk over to the counter an explain what I want, then they get to work.

I wait for about an hour and a half, when they have custom made it. I walk up to the counter and the attendant shows me it. She passes me the first bangle, it's one of the girls. I lay it in my palm,until I'm interrupted by a voice

"Four!" its Carrie. "What are you doing here?"

"Doing some jobs." I say

Carrie walks up and looks at the bangle. "Who's that for?" She asks.

I breathe in wary of whether I should tell her its for my daughter or not. "It's for my daughter" I say

Carrie looks at me utterly suprised.

"Daughters?" he gasps

"Yeah, I have two daughters and a wife" I say sounding upset that she was so surprised.

"oh" she nods then walks away. I smile to myself about her reaction.

XXX

I get back home to see Tris and my bedroom's door closed. I can see her shadow and she walks around the room. I sit down on the couch place the flowers I bought for her earlier on the coffee table, then I take out the bangles for her and the girls out of the bag and I put the bag in the bin. I walk back into the living room and sit on the large black leather armchair that sits almost directly a few meters in front of our bedroom. After about 5 minutes I hear the turn of the doorknob. From the door Tris walk out into the Living room, looking absolutely beautiful. She wears a semi tight dress that goes just above her knees that zips up at the front.

"You look" I say unable to describe her "Absolutely undiscribely beautiful"

" That's a new compliment" Tris says with a smile "But I like it"

"That's good" I say. Tris walks towards me a crash her lips on mine.

"Ready to go" I say once we pull away.

"Okay" she says lacing her hand in mine and we go.

**Sorry but this took ages to write which was SO annoying but inspiration or some story plots would be great.**

**Please review**


	28. Chapter 28

**Please read!**

Tris POV

Tobias takes me to Defliné, the restaurant we went to when he proposed to me. We go to the same table looking out on the city and the same Champagne we drank.

"I love it" I say once we're sat down.

"I hoped as much" Tobias says.

I smile taking his hand out of his lap and lacing his fingers with mine.

"Have you ever thought of having more kids" Tobias asks after awhile of silence.

"A little bit" I say

"Okay, so what have you thought of" he says

"All I have thought of is that it would be nice to have a boy." I say

"Okay" Tobias says listening carefully. "But when?"

"When do you want to?" I ask

"Whenever we're ready" he says

"Well I was thinking sometime soon" I say

"When's that?" he asks

"I don't know; maybe the next few months or so" I say quietly.

"Okay" he says nodding as our mains come.

Once we finished our dinner Tobias takes me out of Dauntless and take me to a quiet park. We sit down on a bench on the far end of the park.

"I got a small present" Tobias says once we are sat down.

"Okay" I say as Tobias pulls out a small package about the size of his two hands. "Can I see it?"

"Sure" he says

I open the package to reveal three silver bangles with black patterns around it, absolutely beautiful.

"I, love it" I say amazed. "It's perfect"

XXX

That next 2 weeks, I am extremely bored through out, Tobias' is off training initiates, Riley, Shai and Christina all seem to be busy everyday, so I stay at home.

I sit down on the couch with my laptop trying to design some new tattoos but all I think off are the events of that night Tobias took me out.

_(Flashback)_

_Tobias and I come home late, we go o our bedroom me leaning on his side. Not tired or sick just wanting to have him hold me._

_I kiss him as we get into the bedroom, he kisses me back full of passion. My hands move slowly up his waist, taking his shirt with it. I quickly pull his shirt of._

"_Tris" he moans during kissing me. Then slipping his hands under my shirt and over my flat stomach._

I'm interrupted by the girls wanting attention. I stand up and walk over to them, calming them down. I sit back down sudeenly feeling queasy. I feel bile rise in my throat and I rush to the bathroom. I through up violently into the toilet.

When I'm finished vomiting I walk back into the lounge room,, when feel a vibration in my pocket. I pull out my phone and look at the screen, my eyes quaver up to the date May 7. The day I'm _supposed _to have my period. I think of the last time went to pee, there was no blood.

I sit back down on the couch when it hits me.

I'm pregnant!

Oh crap. Not good, when Imogen and Hayley's birthday is in a week, their first birthday present, a little brother or sister.

I slide my hand over my hair then decide to go get a test. I go into my bedroom and get changed out of my sweatpants and oversized shirt and into a black maxi dress. I then get the stroller and put the girls in it then we go to the chemist.

I get back half an hour later, at 3:00pmi just sit the girls down and go take the test.

I come out of the bathroom with mixed emotions, should I be scared or excited. I shouldn't be scared I've already dealt with pregnancy. I don't know what to do so I dispose the test and wait for Tobias to come home.

Tobias comes home late, on any day he comes home late today!

I jog up to him and embrace him.

"Hey, you okay?" he asks

"Aaah?" I say I don't know how I am. "Theres something I need to talk about with you." I look at the ground

"Sure, you can tell me anything" he say motioning for him to sit down next to him.

I sit down and hold his hand with both of mine "I'm pregnant" I say

"Really?" Tobias asks sounding excited.

"Yeah, I think you know when I conceived" I say

"Yeah I do. Hey that's great news though, I've had a pretty crappy day so, you've made my day." Tobias says.

"I'm glad I have kissing him gently before getting up.

XXX

I don't feel worried about this baby anymore, I'm more excited than ever. Something tells me that Imogen and Hayley are going to have sisters. It's a gut feeling, and I think my gut's right.

Life's good, my family's healthy and everyone's safe and that's all that matters.


	29. Chapter 29

Five years later…..

Tris POV

Tobias and I are awaken by pattering footsteps and hushed voices that could only be recognized as our own kids. Imogen, Hayley, Eligh** (A/N the one Tris was pregnant with last chap)** and Tyson.

I roll over to Tobias who's awake, he simply smiles at me.

"Time to get up" I whisper

"Yeah, welcome to another day of chaos" Tobias jokes

I laugh the get our of bed.

"Ssshh, Mum's up" I hear Eligh whisper, I hear pattering footsteps back to his room.

I let out small laugh then get dressed into my swimmers then clothes.

Today Christina and Will invited everyone to a bach picnic, down the ocast, where everyone has to bring their own children. Uriah and Christina with Sapphire, Zeke and Riley with Blaise and Ezra then Theo and Shailene who is pregnant with Jai.

I walk out to the kitchen and the kids are sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Morning" I say walking over to the open planned kitchen.

I get ignored except for Hayley and Imogen who come and give me a hug and say good morning. I open the fridge and get out the pancake batter that I made last night then warm up the stove.

After a couple of batches of pancakes Tobias and the boys come in , Tyson on Tobias' shoulders.

"Glad, you decided to join us for breakfast" I say as the boys take up 3 of the 4 vacant seats left at the table.

"Today we're going to the beach so get your swimmers on because we're going in about an hour" I say delivering the panckaes to the table. I sit down and take 2.

XXX

We get to the beach and we see everyone there with a small marquee set up on the sand with sun lounges set up, it's all pretty perfect.

We greet everyone and the best day of my life begins.

**Okay, I can't believe I have finished this! OMG!**

**But if you want more from em and something with romance ego and check out my new story: Together!**

**Thankyou guys for reading, its been a pleasure writing for you.**

**Mia xox ;)**


End file.
